


Random Word Prompts

by BearWithAHat



Series: Random Prompts [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 12 am grocery shopping, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baking, Banana Split, Beekeeping, Blood and Injury, Bubble Bath, Camping, Celebrations, Confessions, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling & Snuggling, Darts, Dirty Dancing, Dogs, Drunken Shenanigans, Equestrian, F/F, First Aid, First Kiss, Fluff, Galas, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Horses, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Legally Blonde References, Lipstick, M/M, Memes, Morning After, Nutella, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Perfume, Pining, Proposals, Revenge Plots, Sculpture, Showers, Sickfic, Texting, Tickling, Truth or Dare, Weddings, digiorno pizza baby, pillow forts, random word prompts, references to nicki minaj songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 29,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/pseuds/BearWithAHat
Summary: Using a random word generator to come up with a prompt for short stories! If there's a specific pairing people wanna see then let me know, or if you have a word you'd like to see a chapter for <3
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, Antonio Giovinazzi/Lance Stroll, Antonio Giovinazzi/Nicholas Latifi, Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo, Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel, Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lance Stroll/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lando Norris/Daniel Ricciardo, Lando Norris/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Marcus Ericsson/Antonio Giovinazzi, Marcus Ericsson/Charles Leclerc, Nicholas Latifi/Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll, Nicholas Latifi/George Russell, Nicholas Latifi/Kevin Magnussen, Nicholas Latifi/Lance Stroll, Nico Hulkenberg/Carlos Sainz Jr, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen, Nico Rosberg/Sebastian Vettel, Pierre Gasly/Lance Stroll, Romain Grosjean/Marion Jollès/Nicki Minaj, Sergio Perez & Lance Stroll, Tatiana Calderón/Jamie Chadwick
Series: Random Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765105
Comments: 92
Kudos: 229





	1. Book - Carlando

**Author's Note:**

> I'm one of those people who has a hard time coming up with ideas to write so I'm gonna be using the word, noun, and verb generators from randomwordgenerator.com to come up with prompts. There's not really a specific number of chapters I plan on doing so I guess as long as people enjoy this I'll keep going.
> 
> hope its a decent read :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the word for this one is 'book'!

Lando leaned against the doorframe that led into the living room, watching the sight in front of him through squinted eyes. His boyfriend was perched on a chair in the corner, legs propped up on an ottoman, immersed in a book. An empty glass sat on the stand next to him, and Lando figured he had been reading a while given the unusual silence that had settled over the house for the past few hours.

He stood for a minute, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, waiting to see if Carlos would notice him or if his book was really that riveting. When those brown eyes he loved so much didn't break from the page, Lando let out a whistle to get his attention.

"How long have you been standing there?" Carlos asked, grinning and setting the book face down on his lap. 

Lando returned his smile and said, "only for a minute or so," as he made his way over to sit on the ground beside Carlos. He leaned against the arm of the chair and gazed longingly up at the man he loved, who managed to effortlessly look good as he always did. 

Carlos chuckled and put his hand affectionately on Lando's shoulder. "Did you finish with your gaming stuff early today?" he asked with a teasing edge to his voice. The Spaniard liked to tease him for being so dedicated to streaming content online, though Lando knew it came from a place of love, not genuine malice.

The young Brit nodded and pouted when Carlos picked up his book again and let the conversation drop. He craned his head to try to catch a glimpse of the cover. The nondescript cover art and Spanish title didn't give him much of a clue of what was succeeding in winning his boyfriend's attention way from him.

It took a few exaggerated, drawn out sighs from Lando to get Carlos talking to him again. Carlos set the book on his lap once more and cupped Lando's cheek in one hand.

"Do you need something from me, love?" he asked, feigning innocence as if he didn't know that his younger lover wanted attention from him.

Lando put one hand over the one resting on his skin and said, "well I was _hoping_ that we could spend some quality time together tonight, since we've got nothing much going on, but you seem more interested in that book than me." He gave Carlos a look with his best desperate puppy eyes.

"We are spending time together right now, no?" Carlos shrugged. He turned his book over to resume reading again, until Lando stealthily snatched it from him and set it on the end table.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," he complained. He rose from the floor and tugged on Carlos' hand until he stood up too.

"Well then what did you mean?" Carlos mused as Lando embraced him. In return he wrapped his arms around the young man and kissed the top of his head.

"I want you to pay attention to me and let me pay attention to you," Lando confessed, "like, play a board game with each other, or snuggle and watch a movie, or _do the deed_ if you catch my drift."

Carlos smiled and drew Lando's chin up with a finger before pressing their lips together, gripping his lover's lower back with his other hand. Lando leaned into his touch and gladly kissed him back.

When they separated, Carlos winked down at him and said, "I know, I just wanted to hear you say it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, most of these chapters will probably about this length/ under 1000 words but hey there might be some longer ones :)


	2. Satisfied - Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna be honest I originally had something more nsfw in mind for the word satisfied but tbh I figured that the second chapter is a bit too early to get smexy

Lance was laying on the couch and intently watching a reality show, a blanket haphazardly thrown over his body. It was a rainy day on the weekend and he had decided that it was his day off from working out or doing anything else that involved spending energy.

Since noon he had been heavily invested in the shitty drama onscreen. Normally he didn't care for reality tv, most of it being badly scripted arguments between insufferable personalities, but he ended up marathoning Say Yes To The Dress after there was nothing else appealing on air.

The only thing that had prevented his day from being perfect was the fact that his boyfriend hadn't spent it curled up next to him. Esteban had done everything Lance was too lazy to do, and he was still out of the house as Lance pulled himself off the couch to put dinner in the oven. A frozen pizza would suffice, he decided, and it took just a few minutes for him to get the oven turned on and the pizza inside.

When he slouched back down onto the couch, Lance picked up his phone to see Esteban had texted. 

'On my way back from grocery shopping, I'll be home in about 10 minutes :)' the text read, to which Lance eagerly responded.

He pulled the blanket back over himself and waited for the oven timer to go off and his boyfriend to get home. 

Esteban ended up coming through the door just as Lance was turning the oven off and pulling the pizza out, setting it down on the counter. He pulled plates out of the cabinets and was setting table when Esteban came into the room and set the grocery bags on the ground.

“Hey babe, how was your day?” Lance asked with a smile. He kissed Esteban on the cheek on his way to cut the pizza.

Esteban smiled wearily at him and said, “things went okay. My shoulders hurt really badly though, I guess I must have slept weirdly and moving all day has just made it worse.” 

“Aw, I’m sorry. Do you want me to rub your shoulders after dinner? I’m no masseuse, but I’ll try my best,” Lance offered as they sat down together.

“I’d like that, thanks,” Esteban answered appreciatively. 

Once they were finished and the table was cleared off, Esteban settled on the couch with his back to Lance. He chuckled a bit when he saw what had been on the television the entire day.

Lance inhaled deeply and put his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders. He tried not to think too hard about what to do and began to press in gentle circles on Esteban's tired frame. He pushed harder when he found a particularly tense spot, and Esteban sighed contentedly. Lance gradually moved his hands from the top of his shoulders to his back and shoulder blades. Seeing his boyfriend tip his head back and quietly groan in pleasure assured him that he wasn't doing too bad of a job.

"Damn, I swear your hands are magical or something," Esteban breathed out as he felt the tension seep out. He turned to face Lance and pulled him closer to embrace him. 

With a grin, Lance said, "I take it that you're satisfied with that?"

"Of course. You always leave me satisfied, after all," Esteban hummed. The two of them lay back on the cushions together, perfectly fulfilled with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew this one ended up being a little longer than expected.
> 
> Shout out to Say Yes To The Dress, the only good reality show tbh. as always, you can find me on Tumblr @bingstory, come say hi!!


	3. Bury - Daniel/Charles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone mentioned wanting to see a chapter for this pairing so here it is! So far the word generator hasn't been too hard on me, but I'm just waiting for it to spit out a really weird word someday lol.

Charles couldn't remember what part of their conversation over breakfast had sparked the idea, but he and Daniel were searching the entire apartment for all of their blankets, pillows, and soft things alike with which to build a godlike pillow fort.

"These were what I found in the closets. How did you make out?" he asked, dumping an armful of pillows onto the couch. Already the room was strewn with sheets and quilts, even cushions that were meant for decor.

"Pretty damn good I'd say," Daniel mused. He was holding a pile of sheets from the guest room, and they were so bulky that Charles couldn't even see his face. It made him giggle, and his heart was overwhelmed by how much he loved the Australian in front of him. Although he couldn't see him, he was sure that Daniel was grinning just as much as he was.

Daniel dropped the sheets onto their growing pile of materials and confidently said, "let's get to work then!"

For the next hour, the two of them arranged their finds to make a little nest-like creation in the center of the room. Blankets were clipped together, cushions were propped up, and they made sure to line the ground with sheets to make it comfortable enough to lay on. When they were finished, the two of them lay down together in the center, dragging some of the sheets over their legs. Daniel slung an arm over Charles' shoulders to draw him close, and kissed the top of his lover's head.

"I like this," Charles murmured, resting his head on Dan's chest and intertwining their fingers, "I think we should abandon the bed and just sleep here at night."

"Well, whatever makes you happy also makes me happy dearest. Not sure my back would appreciate sleeping on the floor though," Daniel joked.

They spent a while cuddling in their own little world of softness, talking and swapping cheesy pickup lines. Charles wasn't sure how much time had passed when Daniel got up, saying he was going to get a drink. Now on his own for a moment, Charles pulled his phone out of his pocket to pass the time.

He was scrolling through Instagram when he heard Daniel come back into the room. Putting his phone away, he looked up to see Daniel holding another blanket that hadn't been used in their construction efforts.

"I guess we forgot to use this one," Daniel said. Charles was going to reply, but before he even knew what was happening, the blanket was tossed in his direction, knocking more sheets and pillows onto him. 

Despite being smothered by blankets, he could hear his boyfriend laughing at the sight. Charles poked his head out and squeaked, "are you trying to bury me alive or something?" His efforts to maintain a serious look on his face were diminished by Daniel laughing uncontrollably, and he couldn't fight the smile that crept onto his face.

"That wasn't my intentions, but hell if that wasn't the funniest thing I've seen in a while," Daniel answered, struggling to breath from laughing. He sat back down next to Charles and helped him out of the fallen sheets and pillows.

Immediately Charles climbed into his lap and cupped his cheeks in his hands. Before leaning in to kiss him, the younger man whispered, "come here, you little troublemaker."

Any thought of what had just happened was forgotten by both of them as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my internet went out twice while writing this so I actually had to write this one three times whoops. Thankfully I was able to get it finished the third time.


	4. Balance - Max/Charles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to use the verb generator instead of the regular word generator for this one :) 'balance' made me think of the lift scene from the movie Dirty Dancing, so that's what this is based on!
> 
> now I'm gonna have the soundtrack stuck in my head for a while tho tbh

It was early in the morning and the long grass swayed softly in the breeze. Charles and Max were both trying their best to ignore it scratching at their legs as they attempted to perfect a part of their dance sequence. It involved a lift, and Charles had never done a lift before, being the inexperienced dancer he was. 

The two partners started off a small distance apart for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Max bent slightly at the knees and set his hands out from his torso.

"When I grab your waist, put your hands on my shoulders. Only let go once I push you up, alright?" Max instructed. Both boys were breathing heavily and had some bruises from falling down a couple times.

Charles nodded and took off at graceful sprint. About a few strides away from Max, his pace faltered as he unconsciously doubted if they would be able to complete the move. 

Sure enough, Max ended up getting an awkward hold on his hips and Charles forgot to hold onto his shoulders. Max was barely able to get Charles more than a few feet off the ground before they tumbled backwards into the grass. Max winced as his back thudded against the ground, and Charles ended up uncomfortably lying on top of him. 

"This isn't working," Charles huffed as he rolled over off of him. 

Max sat up and brushed himself off. "Then we'll try something else. The best place to practice lifts is in the water, so let's try it in the lake instead," he said as he stood up. Max helped Charles off the ground and they set off.

When they got to the shores of the lake, Max quickly discarded his shirt and left it folded on a nearby picnic table. Charles followed him into the water, stopping when it came up to their chests. It was rather cold, and Charles found himself shivering for a moment.

"We'll forget about the running start for now, just focus on the actual lift," Max said. He stepped close, impossibly close, to Charles, and Charles couldn't help but blush at the intimate feeling beginning to grow inside him.

"Now put your hands on my shoulders and bend your knees," he continued. Charles felt Max's hands cup his waist as he put his hands on his shoulders and bent slightly at the knee. Max gave him a nod before thrusting Charles up and out of the water, holding him above his head.

Charles kept his legs as straight as possible and stretched his arms back like the dance called for him to do. He heard Max praise him before he felt himself start to tip forward. There was nothing either of them could do as they fell backwards again, thankfully this time into the water instead of onto the hard ground. 

Gasping for breath, Charles tried to wipe the water from his eyes and slicked his wet hair back. He saw Max doing the same, and the two couldn't help but start to giggle, completely drenched.

"You've got to focus on keeping your balance. Try to engage your core a bit more, but that was really good up until you lost your balance," Max said. They got into position again, gripping onto one another.

"Charles, most importantly you have to _trust me,_ " Max said in a low voice as they stood there. Charles nodded and gazed into his eyes.

Before Max lifted him again, he blurted out, "Wait...Max?"

"Yes?"

Charles didn't respond. Instead, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips.

He didn't know what had come over him, but Charles didn't care to dwell on it as he felt Max melt into him and kiss him back. 


	5. Vengeful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a bit of a tough time coming up with something for the word ‘vengeful’, so I did what I do best when I don’t know what to do, which is try to make a joke 😎
> 
> This one was inspired by a video clip a friend sent me. I think it originally came from tiktok?

A number of the younger boys on the grid were sitting on the floor of Charles’ apartment on a Friday night. 

They had already spent time playing video games and eating takeout, and they were now chatting about their recent endeavors and cracking inside jokes.

Somebody suggested truth or dare at one point, and it had been a source of entertainment for them as the sun went down.

So far, their most notable dares had included Lando attempting the splits, Charles juggling raw eggs, and Alex doing his best Kermit the frog impression for the rest of the night.

George was thankful enough that he hadn’t been the target of any embarrassing moments yet. In fact, no one had been too concerned with him for most of the game, not that he minded. 

“Ok George, you’ve sat there quietly for too long. Truth or dare?” Charles asked, egg whites spilled on his shirt. 

He pretended to think it over for a second before answering, “I’ll go with truth.” 

“Boohoo, you’re so boring,” Lando complained.

“How would you get the perfect revenge on someone?” Charles proposed. 

George cleared his throat and he sat up straight. 

“It’s easy. If you hate someone, and I mean _really_ hate them, here’s what you do,” he began calmly. 

“Find every single way to contact that person. Home address, cell phone number, house phone number, email address, work email, hell even get their parents retirement home address to be safe,” George continued. 

“Then you’re gonna go to the Scientology website, and sign them up for the Scientology mailing list. It doesn’t hurt them, but by god does it make their life just a little bit harder. They’ll never be left alone, they’ll just constantly be getting stuff from Scientologists,” he went on, “calls, emails, letters, I wouldn’t be surprised if a goddamn Scientologist showed up on their doorstep one day.”

His friends were all staring silently at him, seemingly in shock.

“But you can’t do it immediately after you’ve had a fight because then they’ll be suspicious, so be sure to wait a little bit. And the best part is that Scientologists are pretty crazy people, so they’ll keep on bothering them even if they change their number or move somewhere else. But of course, all of this is hypothetical,” George finished with a shrug of the shoulders.

There was no response to his revenge plot at first, until Alex gently chimed in, forgetting about his Kermit voice challenge. 

“Hey George? What the fuck?” Alex asked quietly. 

“I was just answering the question. So who’s next?” George moved on.

Everyone made a mental note not to get on his bad side in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so anyways do you think god stays in heaven because he too fears what hes created?  
> I'll go back to writing cute pairing stories next chapter lol, I just wanted to have some fun with this one.


	6. Wilderness - Lando/Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this pairing was suggested on an earlier chapter so here it is y’all 🥰😩

“Are you sure this was a good idea? Couldn’t we have just had a regular sleepover like regular people?” Lando huffed as he trudged behind Max.

“Have some spirit, babe! The great outdoors is good for you,” Max chuckled over his shoulder. 

They had been walking for what felt like an eternity to Lando, and the weight of the equipment they each carried made it worse. 

“Well I’m drenched in sweat and have dirt in my shoes, so forgive me for not being too fond of this right now,” Lando sarcastically muttered back. 

The afternoon sun beat down on them, though luckily the forest trees offered some protection. 

A camping trip had been Max’s idea for their next date night and Lando had reluctantly agreed, mostly to please Max and because he didn’t have a better idea. 

When they finally reached a clear site, Max and Lando set their gear down. Max rolled his eyes fondly at the younger man immediately emptying some of the contents of his water bottle onto his face. 

“Do you think you can handle setting up the tent on your own? I’m gonna get some sticks for a campfire,” Max asked as Lando dried his face on his shirt.

“Sure, I’ll give it a go,” Lando replied, figuring that he would end up needing Max’s help eventually though. The couple worked to get their little site set up, and by the time the sun began to set, they had the tent put up and a fire going. 

“It only took me like four tries, but I got it eventually,” Lando admitted in regards to the tent. He stood behind Max, who was knelt on the ground and digging the sandwiches they packed out of their small cooler. 

"Well I'm proud of you hon. Let's get the picnic blanket out," Max praised him jokingly. Lando grinned and stepped over to his backpack. He pulled the folded up picnic blanket out and laid it out close to the fire. The Brit sat cross legged on the blanket and took a sandwich offered to him. Max sat down next to him, slinging one arm over Lando's shoulder and unwrapping his own sandwich with the other.

"See, isn't this nice?" Max sighed as they ate together.

Lando scrunched up his nose and said, "would be nicer if we didn't have dried sweat and bugs on us." When Max pursed his lips at him, Lando laid his head on his shoulder and added, "I'm just kidding, Max. This is lovely."

When they were done with their packed dinner, the two snuggled closer on the blanket and looked up at the stars shining down on them. Lando shifted to sit between Max's legs and lean back against his boyfriend's chest. Max smiled and wrapped his arms around Lando's small frame, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

"Looking at the stars makes me feel so tiny sometimes. It's like a reminder of how I'm just one little person in a whole universe, you know?" Lando sighed deeply. 

"In that case, I consider myself very lucky to have found someone in the universe who cares about me as much as you do," Max mused fondly. 

Lando blushed heavily and was grateful that Max couldn't see his face. Maybe being in the wilderness brought of the sappy side of both of them, he thought, they'd have to venture outside together more often in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally have never been camping before but the world wilderness makes me think of camping :D


	7. Hesitate - Daniel/Lando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a few days off from writing but I'm back to update this series :) people seem to like it a lot so I just wanted to say thanks for all the nice comments and suggestions y'all <3

Lando stared in awe as Daniel hit the center of the dart board for the third time in a row. He had a looming feeling that he was not going to be winning the game, seeing as he could barely hit the board. The wall had the scuff marks to prove it.

"I don't get it. How come you can throw these damn things perfectly and I royally fuck it up every time?" Lando huffed as Dan grinned triumphantly in his direction.

The Australian stepped back to let Lando take his place. "I guess I'm just that much of a god at every sport, not just racing," he said with an air of fake humility which Lando couldn't help but laugh at.

Lando took a deep breath and focused his attention on the board as best as he could. A little voice in the back of his mind was telling him that he was going to embarrass himself again, and it proved to be right. He winced as he heard the dart hit the wall and fall to the floor after he threw it.

"See? I just can't do it man," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. He knew it was just a casual game of darts, nothing to genuinely be worked up over, but it was kind of embarrassing to be playing so badly while Daniel hit the nail on the head nearly every single time.

Daniel cleared the board of the darts and stepped back a few yards. He took one dart in his hand and glanced at Lando for a millisecond.

"I think the problem is," he began, letting the dart fly out of his hand and stick itself into the center of the board again, "you're hesitating. You psyche yourself out each time you throw, so you end up screwing it up. Don't think so hard about it man, just focus on the board and throw." 

Daniel made it look and sound so easy. Lando frowned and quirked an eyebrow for a moment. It definitely wasn't as simple as he described it, Lando decided, picking a dart up and aimlessly tossing it. This time it at least hit the board, though it was right on the edge towards the top. Lando crossed his arms and proclaimed, "I think I'm just bad at darts."

"Well that time you didn't think _enough._ You've still gotta aim Lando, you just can't _hesitate,"_ Daniel mused, "now watch and learn." He calmly took up a dart and stood in position. Lando wordlessly watched him squint at the board before swiftly throwing the dart. It whizzed through the air to hit the board perfectly once again. 

Daniel turned to him once again. "Give it a try again," he said, holding a dart out to Lando. 

The Brit stepped closer, though he shook his head and refused the dart offered to him, which was then set back on the nearby table. He stopped when they were just a few centimeters apart from one another.

"I think I've had my fill of darts for tonight. It's obvious I won't be beating you, master-of-all-sports," Lando teased affectionately. In one smooth motion, he closed the space between them, kissing Daniel sweetly and gently putting a hand on his arm. It was a bold move on his part, but any of his doubts fled from his mind when he felt Daniel's arms wrap around him in a delicate embrace as they kissed.

When they broke apart, Daniel smiled down at him and said, "That was not what I was expecting from you, though I'm definitely not complaining."

Lando beamed proudly up at him and simply responded, "yeah, but at least I didn't hesitate."


	8. Nutella - George/Nicholas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was specifically requested in the comments on another chapter so here we are <3 as someone who doesn't care much for Nutella, I wasn't sure how to go about this at first so I hope it turned out good :3

Nicholas frowned when he opened one of the cabinets in the miniature kitchen of his hotel room. He was craving something sweet, and he had forgotten to buy another container of Nutella after running out two days ago.

A glance at the clock told him it was nearly midnight, and he decided that it wasn't too late to make a quick run to a store somewhere. Nutella was a damn necessity for him, and by god he was going to acquire more.

Pulling a sweatshirt on and slipping on whatever pair of shoes was closest to him, he prepared to slip out the door before he got a better idea. Nicholas pulled his phone out of his pocket and searched for his boyfriend's contact info, pressing the 'call' button when he found it.

"What could possibly be so important that you're calling me at this hour?" George groaned over the phone.

"Love you too babe," Nicholas chuckled, "anyways, I'm going out to buy more Nutella. Will you come with me?"

There was a pause, and he heard George let out a deep sigh before answering, "sure. I swear only you would drag your boyfriend along for _fucking Nutella_ at midnight." 

"And only you would agree to go with me. I'll be there in a minute," he replied, smiling affectionately even though they were talking over the phone.

Nicholas quietly padded out into the hallway and knocked on the door across from him. George was in a hastily thrown together outfit like he was, though it looked much better on the Brit in Nicholas' opinion. He pulled George into a quick kiss and laced their fingers together before leading him down the hall to the elevator.

Thankfully it wasn't too cold out when they left the hotel and quickly walked down the street.

"If they don't have what you're looking for here and we end up on some goose chase all over town for Nutella in the middle of the night, I'm going to sue you," George yawned as Nicholas pulled him into a convenience store. 

The bright lights inside woke both of them up more, as did the questionable buzzing coming from the refrigerated section. Nicholas made a beeline for the snack aisle and scanned the shelves with careful eyes. With a triumphant smile, he delicately picked up a jar of the prized hazelnut spread. George would be lying if he said it wasn't cute to watch Nicholas get excited over Nutella, even if it involved waking him up this late.

Nicholas paid for the jar, and they walked hand in hand back to the hotel. George considered going back to his room once they were on their floor, but he decided to stay with his boyfriend instead.

The Nutella was set on the counter after the door shut behind them. Nicholas pressed a heated kiss to George's lips, and the younger man in turn wrapped his arms around the Canadian. Although it was what they had gone through all the trouble to find, the Nutella was soon forgotten about, as Nicholas found kissing George to be sweeter than Nutella could ever hope to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked getting specific prompts so feel free to comment some more y'all <3


	9. Oral - Marcus/Antonio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm yeah ok lets be real, there's a very obvious way the word 'oral' as a prompt could have played out. I decided not to take this route, but uh to be honest I feel like this is on relatively the same wavelength. its not anything explicit but its a bit more nsfw compared to the other chapters so far lol
> 
> someone asked me to do Charles and Seb, and that will be the next chapter :3 I just had to be self indulgent for the one, I know I'm only one of maybe 3 people who loves this pairing.
> 
> randomwordgenerator.com, hats off to you.

Marcus was amazed by how much his hands were shaking as he unscrewed a tube of lipstick, while perched in Antonio's lap on the couch. His boyfriend waited patiently and nuzzled the back of his neck affectionately when the Swede finally got it open. 

It managed to _feel_ as expensive as it was, and Marcus looked at the wand which shined with the lipstick dripping all over it for a moment.

"I didn't even know liquid lipstick was a thing. I've only ever seen the stick looking stuff," Marcus laughed breathlessly. He heard Antonio hum in response, before kissing his shoulder blade through the material of his shirt.

Marcus smiled and asked, "I take it you're ready then?"

"Only if you are," Antonio answered. The Italian couldn't hide the rosy blush on his cheeks when Marcus turned around, now straddling his lap and facing him with the lipstick in hand.

"Keep still for me," Marcus whispered. He slowly pressed the wand of the lipstick to Antonio's full lips, swiping the color on with burning intensity. No rough edges or spilled drops would do, it had to look perfect. 

The whole idea to put lipstick on Antonio came when Marcus had made a joke one morning about how beautiful he would look in lipstick. His boyfriend had great lips, in his humble opinion, and not just when it came to putting them to use on Marcus's skin. 

A lot of people got work done or used skincare products to achieve round, plump lips, but Antonio had all that from the luck of genetics. It was just one of many things Marcus thought was absolutely perfect about him, and the idea of fancying Antonio up in lipstick got him bothered in a way he wasn't expecting. 

And so it was that the two of them had found themselves wandering into a Sephora one day, hoping they didn't look too out of place in a store that saw very few male customers. Both of them were overwhelmed by the amount of choices there was in the lipstick section. It seemed like every colour under the sun existed, along with variations of brands, sizes, and textures. 

Luckily there were tubes of each set aside for customers to test, or else they would have had no idea what to pick. The back of Antonio's hand was painted with swatches of different lipstick shades.

After what felt like hours, they found one that both of them were drawn to. It was a creamy liquid lipstick that was a slightly darker red shade, almost maroon but a bit too pure red to be called such. Marcus thought it would look perfect in contrast with his skin tone and go beautifully with his dark locks of hair, which he now found himself brushing aside with one hand as he steadily applied the lipstick with the other.

Marcus leaned back and examined Antonio's now dark red lips, screwing the wand back onto the tube of lipstick which was then tossed aside. 

"You look... _criminally_ gorgeous," Marcus whispered, cupping Antonio's cheek. His boyfriend leaned into his touch and smiled, reaching a hand out to stroke Marcus' shoulder.

"The lady at the store said it's supposed to be long lasting, smudge proof and all that," Antonio murmured with a twinkle in his eyes.

Marcus leaned forward again, in a sultry tone saying, "let's put it to the test then," before pressing his lips to Antonio's in a heated kiss. He tangled his fingers into Antonio's long hair as they moved against each other.

Marcus found that Antonio's lips felt soft and satin-like against his, an intriguing sensation that made his entire body feel heated and unable to resist the man beneath him. His heart was racing in his chest when they broke away at last, breathing in heavily.

Sure enough, Antonio's lips remained perfectly coloured, the lipstick intact as it had been before.

With a grin, Marcus remarked, "well, I'd say they advertised it pretty damn accurately."

"Then I guess I will have to try harder to mess it up," Antonio said simply.

Marcus was about to ask what he meant when he felt the Italian's lips under his jaw, kissing right where his pulse was most clearly felt. It felt warm and loving and absolutely _perfect_ to Marcus, who's eyes fluttered shut and his grip on Antonio's hair tightened. A rather embarrassing breathy moan rang out from the Swede as he felt Antonio drag kisses all down his neck.

Before he knew what was happening, his shirt was being discarded, and Antonio's painted lips were on his chest and stomach. He would have been impressed at the lack of lipstick marks left behind if all his thoughts hadn't flown out the window already. 

He reached over at one point to grab the tube of lipstick. Marcus opened his eyes to look at the bottom of the tube as Antonio continued to kiss all over his skin. The shade name read _Cherry Moon,_ and Marcus wanted nothing more than to have Cherry Moon coloured stains on him by the end of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets be real Antonio has some of the most beautiful lips in sports. I personally am of the opinion that he would look fantastic in lipstick and could be a pretty convincing drag queen if he wanted to.
> 
> anyways, I'll get back to things people have specifically asked for next chapter. let me know if there's a specific pairing or word you'd like to see :)
> 
> and as always, you can find me on Tumblr @bingstory if you'd like to chat :)


	10. Examination - Seb/Charles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the Seb and Charles chapter I promised :) just a heads up there's a bit of blood involved in this one so if that makes you uneasy then maybe skip this chapter, it's not a lot but I know that makes some people queasy so just wanted to give a warning.
> 
> anyways, 'examination' makes me think of doctors and medical care, so here's a little first aid fic :0

Sebastian liked to think he was being productive by watching a documentary on tv. It was both educational and entertaining, so it didn't count as just sitting around, right?

His attention was quickly drawn away from whatever the narrator was droning on about when he heard a yelp and a string of curses come from the kitchen. Instantly he was on his feet, sprinting into the kitchen to see Charles hunched over the counter, gripping his hand and groaning. 

"What happened? Are you alright?" Seb asked frantically. He grabbed Charles' hand and saw blood dripping down his index finger.

"I was in the middle of cooking something for lunch and accidentally cut my finger on the knife," the younger man grimaced, gesturing with his uninjured hand to a knife and cutting board on the counter, with some vegetables sitting on the board.

Seb held Charles' hand in his own, examining the wound closely. It didn't look too deep, but the gash was still bleeding and obviously very painful, given the tears that threatened to spill from Charles' doe-like eyes. He led Charles over to a chair at their dining table and made him sit down.

"Hold your hand up above your heart. That will slow the bleeding," he instructed as he got a paper towel and let water from the sink run over it. Folding the wet towel, he strode back to the table and sat next to Charles, taking his hand and pressing the towel against the cut on his finger.

"That makes it feel a bit better," Charles sniffled. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and leaned onto the table as Seb examined his finger again, dabbing the cut with the wet towel anytime more blood appeared. Seb wrapped it around his finger and told Charles to keep it pressed on there while he looked for something to bandage him up with.

"Yes mother," Charles joked through his tears, smiling when Seb kissed the top of his head on his way out of the kitchen.

Sebastian nearly tore up the cabinets in the bathroom looking for medical supplies. Eventually he found what he was looking for, and headed back to the kitchen with gauze, bandages, medical tape, and a soothing ointment in his arms. Charles was right where he had left him, checking his finger to see if there was anymore bleeding.

"I think the bleeding has mostly stopped," Charles quipped as Seb sat down beside him once more. The German nodded approvingly and set the medical supplies down on the table.

"Give me your hand again, honey," Seb asked. He unwrapped the damp paper towel and gently wiped the wound again, pleased to find that Charles was correct. A second paper towel was used to dry Charles' skin off before Seb applied a thin layer of cream to the wound and the skin around it.

"Maybe you should have been a nurse instead of a Formula One driver," Charles teased as Seb then cautiously wrapped gauze around his index finger, followed by bandages to keep it in place and medical tape to secure it.

Seb chuckled, "I don't think I could tolerate being a nurse. I'm glad to fix you up, though."

He leaned over the corner of the table to press an affectionate kiss to Charles' cheek.

"I guess I will have to be more careful the next time I'm cooking," Charles murmured, looking over the bandage on his hand.

Seb stood up and pulled him into an embrace, responding with, "I hate seeing you hurting, so please do. I would offer to cook something for us, but I think some cuddles are in order for you after that. I'll order us a pizza or something."

Charles smiled and leaned against his chest, wondering how he ended up with someone as caring as Sebastian. His pain was soon forgotten as he lay in Seb's arms on the couch, a blanket draped over them as they both watched the documentary that had been left on tv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this was a bit short but I hope y'all like it :3 lmk if theres a pairing you wanna see, whether it be one I haven't done or a repeat of one I've done already!
> 
> OH I should add that I have my last final in ten days, and I have a lot to do to get ready for it so apologies in advance if updates are a bit slower until then.


	11. Baby - Carlando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing another chapter for these two to cope with my feelings about Carlos leaving McLaren 🥺 thank u random word generator.com for giving me something cute to work with here
> 
> !! also this is kinda a continuation of the first chapter

Carlos wasn’t that much older than his boyfriend. Despite the relatively small age gap between them, he wasn’t nearly as up to date on the memes and hip-and-cool lingo of the world as Lando was.   
  
Often he didn’t understand the memes Lando sent him or the jokes he sprinkled into conversation, but it always drew a smile from Carlos nonetheless to see the Brit laugh at himself.

A line he had recently heard Lando toss around with George and Alex was “I’m baby,” commonly changed to “ _you’re_ baby” or “ _he’s_ baby.” 

Again, Carlos couldn’t say for sure what the hell that was supposed to mean. He was surprised when the phrase slipped out of him one night, influenced by the constant acts of proclaiming something or someone as _baby_ by Lando and his friends.

Lando had been begging for Carlos to pay attention to him one afternoon. After pretending to be more interested in a book he was reading, the Spaniard gladly swept Lando off his feet and jumped onto the couch in their living room with him.

They ended up playing a game of monopoly, which ended with Carlos knocking the board over and accidentally spilling his drink on the floor.   
  
Lando was dying of laughter as Carlos cleaned up his mess. The older man grinned at the sight of his boyfriend doubled over, smiling brightly and on the verge of crying.

“You get so passionate over board games,” Lando teased as Carlos sat down beside him again and pulled him into an embrace.

“I’m more passionate about you though,” Carlos purred, laying back and pulling Lando down with him.   
  
He pressed a kiss to the young Brit’s forehead, watching as his cheeks turned pink and he hid his face in Carlos’ chest afterwards.

As he gently ran his fingers through Lando’s hair, he got the overwhelming urge to voice how adorable his boyfriend was, and that was when he ended up saying his unexpected line.

“ _You’re baby, Lando_ ,” he whispered affectionately.

Lando grinned up at him and started giggling again, and Carlos couldn’t help but laugh with him.

“Did you just say I’m baby?” Lando asked, looking up at Carlos like he couldn't believe he was real. 

"Yeah. Did I use the meme correctly?" Carlos replied.

Lando nodded enthusiastically and pressed a kiss to Carlos' cheek. The Spaniard wrapped his arms tighter around Lando and connected their lips in a kiss, pleasantly satisfied when Lando eagerly parted his lips for him.

Even if Carlos didn't understand how memes worked 100% of the time, he did know that he was lucky to be holding a young man he loved with all his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do people still say im baby? my friends and I do so I hope it hasn't gone out of style


	12. Parallel - Lewis/Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna do another seb and Charles chapter after this one since I got nice feedback on the other one 😎 I felt like these two fit this idea best though so here we go fellas
> 
> *the spacing between paragraphs might be a little weird here because I’m writing this on my phone instead of my computer, and ao3 likes to act whacky on my phone*

Lewis had always assumed that his and Nico’s lives would run parallel with one another. That was how it had gone up until Nico suddenly retired after winning a sole world championship, and they diverged, as intersecting lines were bound to.

He didn’t ask any questions other than _are you sure?_ when the German had announced he was finished, which had gotten him a firm _yes_ in response.   
  
The end of Nico’s Formula 1 career implied the end of their unconventional relationship, which had been going on for longer than what could be considered just messing around.   
  
Both of them had promised that the hookups in locker rooms and rushed kisses in deserted hallways didn’t have any feelings involved; it was just a way to release the tension and anger that built up between them. 

Despite this shoddy agreement, Lewis couldn’t deny the pang of sadness that struck him when Nico suddenly left the world of racing and subsequently left him too.  
  
He missed rushing out of the public eye and into the needy arms of another, he missed tangling his fingers into long blonde hair, he missed trying to make Nico lose control and absolutely delighting in the sounds he made.

But it didn’t do much good to dwell on things you couldn’t change, and so Lewis forced himself to get over it. He pushed his yearning and sadness to the very back of his mind, and focused on anything and everything else.

Four years went by before he even saw Nico again. There had been occasional texts here and there, congratulations on victories and an annual happy birthday message, but other than that they had become strangers. 

It was after another podium finish for Lewis that he found Nico leaning against the wall in his room, smiling at him like he wasn’t randomly appearing for the first time in years. 

Lewis wasn’t sure what to say at first, speechless and barely even remembering to kick the door shut.

“What the hell are you doing here? How did you even get in here?” he eventually stuttered out.

“It was easy: I just told the people at the front desk my name and that I was coming to see you, and they gave me a key,” Nico said like it was obvious. The blonde strode forward until they were standing close enough for him to put a hand on Lewis’s cheek.

“That doesn’t answer my other question,” Lewis whispered back, involuntarily putting his hand over Nico’s.

He felt a myriad of emotions all at once; anger at Nico for disappearing from his life for so long, guilt towards himself for never reaching out, happiness to have his friend (lover? enemy? ghost of his past?) in front of him again.

Nico bit his lip and was clearly trying to hold back tears. Lewis couldn’t judge him for crying, as tears threatened to spill over his cheeks too.

“I missed you, I guess,” he said softly. 

A beat passed as they quietly stared into each other’s eyes. Lewis wondered for a moment if he was in some weird dream, if any of this was genuinely happening. 

“I understand if you never want to see me again, and if you want me to go I will. But I want to know if we could maybe try... _this_ again," Nico continued with a shaky tone of voice, "and do things properly this time."

Doing things 'properly' meant being like an actual couple, not just meeting up for rushed intimacy and leaving things unsaid. Lewis felt all the repressed feelings he had pushed away for the past four years come resurfacing in him as he nodded vigorously and pulled Nico into a crushing hug. 

"That's all what I wanted from the beginning, Nico," Lewis mumbled, "please don't ever leave me again."

They let go of one another, and Nico wiped his tears away gently with the back of his hand before leaning in and pressing a slow, steady kiss to Lewis' lips. The Brit let his eyes fall shut and he clutched Nico's hand as they kissed, overwhelmed with the thought of having Nico back in his life, this time permanently and unapologetically.

"I promise I won't," Nico whispered once they broke apart.

Their lives hadn't run perfectly parallel as Lewis had youthfully imagined, but as long as they were reunited once more, that was just fine with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl I seriously considered publishing this as an independent work instead of a chapter of this, but I'm keeping it with this series lol. this was def a bit more angsty than the others so far but idk I feel like this one really popped off a bit!


	13. Link - Seb/Charles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Charles sending flirty pictures of himself has been a theme in f1 fic recently and I'm jumping on that bandwagon for this chapter :^)

Seb was sitting in a conference room listening to their social media manager talk about something he felt too old to understand when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Not wanting to appear rude, he ignored it for now and focused on what was being written on a whiteboard.

Another buzz followed a few minutes later, and he reached down and turned his phone off for the remainder of the meeting. Whoever was trying to reach him could wait; if it was truly urgent they would call instead of text.

When the meeting ended half an hour later, Sebastian said a curt goodbye to everyone in the room and turned his phone on again as he wandered down the hall. Multiple text messages from Charles came through, a few of them containing links and the others asking what Seb was doing, along with hearts and kissy face emojis. 

Rolling his eyes, Seb shoved his phone back in his pocket and didn't pull it back out until he was locked in the bathroom. Given the things Charles had sent him before, he was smart enough to never again make the mistake of opening links from the younger man when he was in public where anybody could walk by.

He clicked the first link Charles had sent, and was greeted by a (thankfully) safe-for-work photo. In the picture, Charles was sitting on the floor in front of their full length mirror in the bedroom. He was wearing nothing but a pair of pink boxer shorts and a sweatshirt, and Seb could see mascara on his dark lashes and a hint of lipgloss on his pink lips.

Seb smiled at the picture of his boyfriend. The coy smile on Charles' face was innocent enough but normally was the beginning of devious plans and behavior from the younger. The second link was a similar picture, but Charles was making a more pouty face and the hand that wasn't holding his phone was playing with the edge of his boxers.

Charles had typed 'waiting for you :( hurry home <3' with the second photo. The third and final link was a picture of the young man laying on their bed, the edge of the sweatshirt pushed up just enough to expose his pale stomach, this time with his spare hand sitting on his bare thigh. 

Seb swallowed thickly and liked each of the photos. The last message from Charles read 'sebbb you know I'm not patient <3', and he quickly typed back, 'yeah I'm well aware. you look lovely baby, I'm just leaving now. will be there soon <3.'

He put his phone away and nearly sprinted out to the parking lot. The drive to their apartment wasn't very long, but every traffic stop had him tapping his leg eagerly and drumming his fingers against the steering wheel.

When Seb opened the door, he barely had time to take off his coat and put his keys down before Charles was jumping into his arms, pressing sticky kisses onto his cheeks. The German grinned and lifted Charles off the ground, nuzzling his hair.

Charles looked beautiful in all the distracting photos he had linked, but Seb thought he looked even better in the flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed :0 feel free to suggest pairings or words for future chapters!


	14. Sugar - Nicholas/George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huzzah, two updates in the same day :0
> 
> huge thank you to l0st-in-spacee for giving me the idea and inspiration for this chapter!! we were talking about how Nicky needs way more love in this fandom and then this idea was born lol.

George and Nicholas were driving back from the grocery store to their apartment. The Brit was holding their bag of ingredients in the passenger seat, humming along to the music on the radio.

The song ended, and faded into a song that George was absolutely not fond of, _Sugar_ by the group Maroon 5. It wasn't exactly a terrible song in his opinion, but he was sick of hearing it on the radio and in commercials and in coffeeshops. He leaned forward and switched to a different station.

"Aw, don't turn that song off. I think it's pretty appropriately titled, seeing as we're gonna do some baking later," Nicholas chuckled, switching the station back when they came to a stoplight.

"I'm so tired of hearing it though," George groaned. Despite his dislike of the music, he couldn't help but smile at Nicholas singing along quietly. He shook his head, feeling like the main character in a cheesy teen romance.

"You're lucky you're really cute, Nicky, or else I would be exiting this moving vehicle," he joked as the Canadian turned the volume up.

When they arrived back at their apartment, they dumped the bag of baking ingredients out on the counter. The oven was preheated too, though they nearly forgot to set the right temperature. A recipe for sugar cookies they had printed earlier in the day sat on the counter, and they started pulling out bowls and measuring cups in accordance with what the paper said.

"Hm, it says we need an electric mixer but I don't think we have one of those," George said, squinting and pulling open drawers and cabinets to check.

Nicholas hand him a large wooden spoon and said, "I guess we can try and use this instead."

They spent the next few minutes measuring out ingredients and mixing them together, doing the best they could to mix the batter with the spoon. Nicholas felt like his arms were about to fall off by the time it was smooth enough, and he set the bowl down on the counter and dramatically leaned against George, who laughed and wrapped an arm around him.

"The real test is to see how it tastes," George mused. He stuck the tip of his index finger in the batter and held it up to Nicholas' lips. Nicholas gave him a flushed look before hesitantly licking the batter off his boyfriend's finger.

"Tastes pretty sweet to me," he commented. Nicholas then turned and pulled George in for a kiss, placing a hand on his jaw and running his other hand through George's hair. The Brit let out a surprised squeak and melted into the touch of his lover, sliding his hand down from Nicholas' shoulder to rest on his waist as they swayed together.

When they broke apart, Nicholas smiled affectionately at him and said, "But I think you're much sweeter, _sugar,"_ speaking in a mischievous tone when he included the nickname.

George quirked a brow and asked, "is that my new pet name?" He wasn't complaining though; getting called sugar by Nicholas was more than agreeable to him.

"I think so, George, I think so. Now let's get these cookies in the oven and then I can properly give you some sugar," Nicholas said with a wink. George giggled at the phrase.

They scooped the dough onto a baking sheet and placed it in the oven, and George set a timer on his phone for two hours before walking out to the sitting room with Nicholas.

They sank down onto the sofa together, and George immediately snuggled himself comfortably onto the Canadian's lap, purring contentedly when Nicholas wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head. They sat quietly, holding each other and enjoying one another's company. George busied himself with pressing kisses to his boyfriend's cheek and down his neck when soft footfalls and a sad whimper drew their attention.

Kenzo, Nicholas' golden doodle dog, sat on the floor and looked up at them with big, shining eyes. 

"Hey boy, come on up here with us," Nicholas cooed. He patted the spot on the couch next to them, and Kenzo let out a happy bark before jumping up to sit beside them. The dog rested his head on George's leg and closed his eyes, wagging his tail when both men patted him.

"I love you so much," George sighed with a relaxed smile. He leaned his head back onto Nicholas' shoulder, one hand stroking Kenzo's fuzzy head.

"I love you too, sugar," Nicholas murmured in his ear, and then fondly nuzzled his cheek.

Kenzo yipped expectantly and looked up at them. Both of them laughed and rubbed his back.

"Don't worry buddy, we love you too," Nicholas added. 

The three of them stayed cuddled up like that, each perfectly happy with where they were, and George silently thanked whoever had been picking the music on the radio for inspiring his favorite new nickname. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these fellas so much, I think I'd like to write some separate fics about them too!!


	15. Wedding - Nicholas/George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another nick and George prompt as requested by LostInSpace!! we've been coming up w all sorts of cute ideas for fit for this pairing recently <3 I am in the process of writing a longer, separate fic for these two that we planned together.
> 
> George sorta plays the 'bride' role in that I just wanted him to be the one who walks down the aisle lol! also writing this made me realize that I literally don't know how weddings work since I've only been too one and that was when I was 3 :)
> 
> and yes lando and Alex are their 'flower girls' :^)

George could barely believe it was his wedding day as he stood in front of a mirror in a dressing room, looking into his own eyes which stared back at him. He knew that he should be getting dressed, but he couldn't help but reflect on memories for a moment.

His relationship with Nicholas had started soon after they became teammates, and it had been the greatest thing in his life ever since. Even though it wasn't always smooth sailing, they had decided they were with each other for the long run, and George couldn't have been happier the day Nicholas proposed to him.

It had been on Christmas Eve that the two of them went ice skating with each other before going to their favorite little restaurant, and it ended with Nicholas getting down on one knee and George tearfully saying yes. The ring slid onto his finger was absolutely beautiful, and it fit him perfectly, both in size and in his taste of fashion.

He smiled as he recalled the night of their engagement. The sound of the door busting open and two voices whispering excitedly pulled him form his thoughts. George broke out in a grin when Alex and Lando stumbled into the room, both pulling him into an impossibly tight hug.

"I can't believe we're losing you today mate!" Alex exclaimed, pretending to wipe tears from his eyes.

George rolled his eyes and said, "oh don't be so dramatic! I'm getting married, not going to prison." His eyes wandered over to Lando, whose tie was very crooked.

"Did you tie this yourself?" he asked teasingly, pulling Lando in front of him and retying it. Lando nodded his head, and scoffed at George treating him like a schoolboy on his way to his first dance.

"Stop obsessing over my clothes, you're the one who needs to be getting dressed," the younger urged him with a grin. Alex looked around the room as George fixed Lando's tie, spotting the clothes rack with the his friend's suit hanging up.

"Exactly, let's get you into this bad boy," Alex sang, taking the hangers off the rack and waiting expectantly like he was George's stylist. Lando also stepped away and folded his arms, looking over the clothes Alex was holding.

"I'm not getting dressed with you guys in the room," George groaned after he figured out why they were just standing there.

"Well that's why we're here, to help our best friend get ready. I know Lando can't even tie his own tie correctly, but there's no way you're getting ready for your big day without us," Alex pleaded, and Lando frowned and elbowed him in the side.

"You've got underwear on, right, so what's the big deal?" Lando added with a casual shrug of the shoulders.

"Oh fine, give me the shirt," George gave in, pulling his t-shirt over his head and tossing it on the floor. Alex gave him a cheery smile and handed him the finely folded dress shirt. It was a baby blue color, and George was impressed with how well ironed it was as he shrugged it on and buttoned it up.

He then kicked his jeans off and took his dark navy dress pants from Alex.

"Do you have a belt to go with it?" Lando asked. 

George motioned to his jeans on the floor next to him, "I was just gonna wear the one I was wearing with my jeans," he said, a bit confused when Alex and Lando both gave him a surprised look.

"Absolutely not!" Alex cried out, crossing his arms and shaking his head. 

Lando on the other hand quickly snatched up George's belt from the ground, looking it over. "Man, this thing is old and ugly and definitely not fit for you to fucking _get married_ in! Here, take my belt and I'll wear your shitty belt," he exclaimed.

George didn't know if he was serious until he quickly took off his own belt, throwing it over Alex's shoulder, and then putting George's belt on. 

It was only when Alex handed him Lando's belt, which was actually meant to be worn at formal events, that he realized the one he was planning on wearing really wasn't suitable to get married in.

"Damn, what would I do without you guys?" he muttered, putting on his friend's belt. 

"You would be left at the altar because of your disgusting, crappy belt," Lando said with a wink and a beaming look on his face.

George rolled his eyes but couldn't resist laughing. Alex helped him put on his matching suit jacket, and George felt a sudden gratefulness towards his two best mates as they fussed over attaching a little flower on the lapel of his jacket. He, Alex, and Lando had been a close-knit group for a long time, and he was glad they were going to be with him on his wedding day.

"Oh my gosh, Nicholas is going to have a hard time keeping it PG with you, you look so beautiful," Lando sighed once they were done. Alex snorted and tried to keep from laughing too much at the younger Brit's word choice.

"Jesus Christ, let's just get going," George cringed, hoping he wasn't blushing too hard.

"Don't pretend that you guys aren't going to be getting it on the second you're alone," Lando commented.

"Alright, enough sexy time talk. The processional's starting, let's get a move on," Alex chimed in, saving George from further embarrassment. They shuffled out into the hall of the historical estate the ceremony was being held at.

George waited nervously for his queue to walk down the aisle. He waited as his and Nicholas' friends and family took their seats, Nicholas himself walked to the wedding altar, followed by Seb and Kimi, who were jointly acting as their wedding officiants, and lastly, Alex and Lando, who so graciously had offered to be the flower girls. In this case, George supposed it was flower-mid-twenties-men.

And then it was his turn. Beautiful music played as he walked down the flower-strewn aisle, accompanied by his proud father. George saw everyone they invited sitting and smiling, from family members to friends from both on and off the track. In fact, most of their fellow drivers were in attendance, and George had never felt happier and more loved in his life.

But the one who caught his eye the most was his soon to be husband. Nicholas stood waiting at the altar, with a dashing suit on, looking at George like the universe lay in his eyes. George felt his heart pounding in his chest, overwhelmed with love and appreciation, as he reached the altar and stood with Nicholas. 

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Kenzo, Nicholas' adorable dog, sitting with Nicholas' sister. He had his own little suit costume on, with a bow pinned to his collar, and was definitely the cutest audience member in attendance.

Seb and Kimi said their welcome and opening remarks, though Kimi said very little and was happy to let his husband do most of the talking. Then came the wedding vows, and George was pretty sure he was going to melt into the ground.

He knew Alex and Lando were losing their minds behind him; watching their best friend get married was definitely the highlight of their summer, even if Lando had to wear a trashy belt for it.

"Do you, Nicholas, take George to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you apart?" Seb asked clearly, standing hand in hand with Kimi.

"I do," Nicholas answered with no hesitation.

"And do you, George, take Nicholas to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you apart?" Seb repeated again, turning his gaze to George.

"I do," George breathed out, feeling himself begin to tear up.

The rings, which shined beautifully in the light flooding in from the windows, were then given to them, and they slid them onto each other's fingers. 

"With that, I now pronounce you as married," Sebastian concluded proudly. 

George was overwhelmed with love for the man in front of him as they met in the sweetest kiss they had ever shared, Nicholas wrapping his arms around George's waist and George cupping his jaw with his hands. 

The guests all cheered and clapped, and George could have sworn he heard Lando and Alex crying, though he was much more focused on the heated kiss he was enjoying. When they pulled apart, he smiled up at Nicholas who reached down to tangle their fingers together.

The rest of the event was the most fun George had had in a while. He enjoyed dancing with his lover to slow songs, which then was interrupted by more upbeat pop, and they danced with friends and family too. It was all too perfect, and George knew they would look back on the photos from the night one day and be thankful for all the memories everybody made.

His favorite memory though, was a bit more _personal,_ and consisted of Lando's predictions coming true when they went home together that night. Of course, George wouldn't give Lando the satisfaction of knowing that, and he pushed away the thoughts of anybody else as Nicholas, his _husband_ , left a trail of kisses down his neck and began unbuttoning his shirt.

There would be time to talk to his friends later, he thought, for now, his focus was only on getting his clothes off and Nicky underneath him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha horny ending lol. anyways love y'all :)


	16. Snap - Marcus/Charles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you haven't seen the movie Legally Blonde...there's a scene where the main character is teaching her friend/hairdresser a move called the 'bend and snap' which is used to attract people. the word snap totally made me think of it so here's a chapter where Charles perfects his bend and snap to woo Marcus lmaoo

Charles popped his bubblegum and watched intently as Pierre, his friend and also nail technician, painted a clear top coat over his new set of pink acrylic nails. Having a friend who worked at the salon he frequented was rather convenient, as he got discounts and got to spend time with Pierre while getting his nails done.

"I just don't know what else to do. Marcus never seems to notice me, no matter how many hints I give him. Pierre I've tried _everything,_ " Charles whined. Charle had been desperately trying to get his classmate to ask him out for the past few weeks, and when he didn't know what to do, he went to the salon to clear his mind and get advice.

Pierre sighed and put down the nail file he was using to smooth the edges of the acrylics.

"Oh honey, if he's managed to ignore someone as hot as you, then you might just have to move on. He doesn't deserve you if he can't appreciate what's in front of him," Pierre said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"I guess you're right. But he's so _cute_ and he's also _kind_ and he's got the best biceps I've ever seen," Charles mused sadly. His friend was right though; why spend anymore time on someone who was hopeless to his advances?

After his nails were set and dry, Pierre led him over to the front counter to pay. He fished his credit card out of his wallet, accidentally dropping it when he went to swipe it.

Charles bent down and picked it up, which was nothing extraordinary until he heard Pierre gasp and rush out from behind the counter, babbling something too fast for Charles to understand.

"What?" he cried out, trying to get Pierre to slow down.

"Charles, drop that card again and pick it up," his friend said, gasping for breath. Confused, Charles let the credit card fall from his hand, and he bent down and picked it up again.

"Oh my god, honey you have the most _perfect_ bend and snap I’ve ever seen!” Pierre squealed, grabbing Charles’ shoulders and shaking with excitement.

“The..what?” Charles asked, puzzled.

“The bend and snap is a move where you drop something on the ground, and you keep your legs perfectly straight when you bend down to pick it up. Then you snap back up and push your chest out. It has a 99.99 percent success rate of getting the attention of guys,” Pierre explained.

“So, next time you’re with Marcus, just do the bend and snap and he won’t be so oblivious anymore,” he went on, finishing with a smile.   
  
Charles nodded along, hoping Pierre was right. He didn’t know how much longer he could go with his crush not noticing his advances.

* * *

The universe seemed to be on his side when one of their professors paired him and Marcus together for a project the next day.

Charles didn’t hesitate to ask Marcus to come to his room after class to get a start on their research, and of course to try his bend and snap on the blonde. The perfect opportunity came when Marcus knocked a pen off the desk as they took notes together.

“I’ll get that,” Charles purred. He had been sure to wear a pair of tight shorts that hugged his body perfectly for his shining moment.

With graceful ease, Charles bent down, keeping his legs straight like Pierre had told him to do. He snapped back up, shifting his weight ever so slightly and pushing his chest out.

To his delight, Marcus was watching him with a rosy pink blush dusting his cheeks and he shyly mumbled a thank you when Charles handed him the pen, eyes roaming over his body.

Charles sat back down next to him, smiling innocently.

“You know, we could just hang out for a bit if you don’t want to work on the project yet,” he suggested, putting a hand on Marcus’ thigh invitingly. Marcus put a hand over his and smiled at him.

"That sounds good to me," he said, and Charles leaned forward and kissed him like his life depended on it. Marcus froze up in shock at first, but he relaxed as Charles shifted to sit in his lap and wrapped his arms around the Swede's shoulders.

When they parted, Marcus stared up at him with large eyes. Charles giggled when he felt hands run down his back, and he lay his head on Marcus' shoulder and softly kissed his neck.

"So...do you want to go out some time?" Marcus asked, struggling to remain casual.

Charles pretended to think about it for a moment.

"Sure!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> elle woods appreciation time!


	17. Short - Kevin/Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a hot minute since I updated this! I’ve been focusing on some other works since I actually have been inspired recently :0
> 
> I believe this is the first time I’ve written these two so I hope I’ve done them justice :)

Kevin knew his reputation was mostly built off of his attitude and rather bold driving. That was fine with him, the public eye didn’t concern him too much anyways.

What did matter to him was what people he knew intimately had to say about him, including his boyfriend. He and Nico liked to tease each other a lot, always lovingly of course but still teasing nonetheless. The way Nico meticulously looked after his hair each morning was a comedy goldmine for him, and Nico would often make fun of Kevin's habit of wearing socks that in no way matched.

One morning, he had been standing in front of the dresser in their bedroom, putting away laundry when he heard footsteps approach him from behind. Just as he tucked the last shirt in the drawer, Nico's arms wrapped around his waist and Kevin smiled when he felt warm lips pressed against his neck.

"Hello to you too," Kevin said, leaning back into the strong embrace.

"You know, you're really short," Nico hummed. He nuzzled at the Dane's neck and grinned when Kevin pouted, knowing he had just lit a fuse.

"I am not short! Just because you're taller than me doesn't make me short. You're not even that much taller than me," Kevin grumbled, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. Nothing he said seemed to make any difference to Nico, who kept squeezing him and laughed, laying his cheek on top of Kevin's head.

"But you're so little, it's adorable," Nico continued, and he easily picked Kevin up. 

"Put me down!" Kevin whined, kicking his legs back and forth as Nico carried him to their bed. Despite his complaining, he secretly loved when Nico picked him up. They were both fit, but the slight height advantage that Nico had over him made it easy for the German to overpower him.

Nico sat on the bed and lay down with Kevin in his arms, rolling over to trap the Dane underneath him.

"I'm a grown adult, stop calling me little," he went on, unable to bite back a smile as Nico gazed lovingly down at him.

Neither of them said any more, instead meeting in a kiss. Kevin wrapped his arms around Nico's neck, running a hand through his hair. He could maybe put up with being called short if it meant more kisses for him.

"If I stop calling you short, can I still call you adorable?" Nico whispered once they broke apart. He stroked Kevin's cheek with one hand, appreciating the blush spread across his face.

"I suppose, as long as you make it up to me like this," Kevin sighed, leaning into Nico's touch.

"Hmm, I'll keep that in mind," Nico said. He leaned down to kiss him once again, silencing anymore complaints Kevin might have had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was kinda short, excuse the irony lol. id love to get some suggestions for characters/pairings to write in the next chapters for this :0


	18. Pottery - Alex/George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think there’s been a chapter with these two yet! Not gonna lie I was really excited to write this one because I do pottery quite often 🥰

“What the hell do you mean we’re going to throw pottery? Like, break it?” George asked, puzzled. 

Alex rolled his eyes and looked down at him with his hands on his hips. George, who was lounging around on their bed, waited expectantly for an answer.

“Throwing pottery is when you make something on a potters wheel, there’s no breaking things unless you fuck it up,” Alex said with an amusing glint in his eyes. 

"Where are we gonna do that? Don't tell me you spent money on a pottery wheel, that sounds expensive," George said as he up, stretching his shoulders.

Taking his hand and leading him out of the house, Alex cheerily hummed, "nah, there's a studio a nearby that you can pay to use their wheels at. Come on babe, it'll be fun!"

Even if he knew next to nothing about ceramics, George thought it was cute to see his boyfriend so excited, and he followed him to the car without complaint. Alex drove since only he knew the way, and a few minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of an old brick building.

"So you've got experience with this pottery stuff?" George questioned as they walked up to the door.

Alex responded, "I know the basics, I wouldn't say I'm any master at it though."

The inside of the building had a cozy feeling, with old rugs decorating the wooden floorboards and artworks of all different types of medium hung on the walls. Rows of shelves containing sculptures, art supplies, and various clay products stood throughout the front part of the building.

Overall, it was a very bright and colorful place, and George craned his neck to look all around as Alex paid the girl at the front desk. They were led to the back of the store, where the clay materials and pottery wheels were.

"Yeah I don't know anything about this, you're gonna have to explain it to me," George contended. There were various tools sitting in boxes, some of which honestly looked more like something that would be used in a kitchen, and he couldn't tell what any of them were for.

Alex laughed and pressed a kiss to his cheek, ruffling George's hair affectionately before leading him over to a corner of the room. There were a few boxes with bagged slabs of clay inside, and Alex gathered some of the clay from the topmost bag, molding it into a ball and taking it to one of the pottery wheels.

George hovered over his shoulder as Alex explained the different parts of it and how to turn it on and off. In truth, he wasn't entirely listening as much as he was enjoying watching Alex get so passionate and into it.

"And before you can make it into a bowl or a mug or something, you have to center the clay, which means making it taller and thinner like this," Alex continued, as if he were teaching a class.

He kept his hands steady, bracing his elbows against his knees and doing his best to keep his wrists relaxed as he formed the clay into a cone shape. He flattened it down once it was smooth and even on the sides.

"Now that it's centered, I can make a hole in the middle, and then I can make it into a bowl," Alex murmured. Keeping his hands cupped securely around the side of the clay, he gently pressed into the top of the clay with his thumbs, creating an opening in the middle.

George watched his hands closely, and the way that Alex was so tender while shaping the clay made him feel soft. Admittedly he hadn't known his boyfriend had an artsy side. What Alex was saying escaped him a bit, but he took in every movement he made, fascinated by how he was able to conjure up a perfectly round bowl from the clay within just a few minutes.

"You can use all these tools to make designs on the side or change the shape a bit," Alex went on, motioning to some items he had sitting next to the wheel. Some looked like needles or carving tools, and others looked more like wooden children's toys. Alex used them to carve designs and make ridges on the side of the bowl, and when he was finished, George was rather impressed by what he had made.

"Do you wanna give it a try now?" Alex asked with a smile after placing his clay bowl on a shelf with other sculptures waiting to be fired.

"Yeah I'll give it a go, not sure I can guarantee that mine will be as good as yours was though," George agreed. He was very hesitant to try, seeing as he had never thrown pottery before, but Alex was really enthusiastic about it and he knew it would make him happy if he tried.

"Aw I can help you if you need me to," Alex laughed as George took a seat at the wheel. Alex brought him a piece of clay and coached him through centering it.

That part was relatively easy for him. It was harder to make an opening in the clay and form it into the shape of a bowl. George sighed and was about to give up after a few failed attempts when Alex leaned down behind him and cupped his hands around George's, helping him to shape the clay.

"Try to keep your forearms braced against the side of the pan," Alex murmured, and George shivered at his breath against the back of his neck. 

Alex's hands were warm on his, in contrast with the coolness of the clay. There was something rather intimate about it, with Alex practically embracing him from behind as he helped him make the bowl.

They finished it together, and it might not have been the prettiest sculpture ever, but knowing that they had made it together made it the greatest bowl ever created in George's opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'know I considered making this like the pottery scene from the movie 'ghost' at first


	19. Bouquet - George/Nicholas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this point I should give my soul to L0stInSpace, thank u for suggesting this and helping me come up with this! as someone who hasn't had the opportunity to visit London, it would have been quit difficult without your help lol.

George was woken up by somebody sitting next to him and stroking his cheek. He squinted in the sunlight that filtered into the room, looking up at Nicholas, who was already dressed and ready for the day. It was still fairly early according to the clock on the nightstand.

"What's the big occasion? Did I forget about something today?" George yawned, sitting up in bed. He rubbed his eyes and looked appreciatively over his boyfriend's form, dressed in what was George's favorite outfit of his.

"Nope, you didn't forget about anything. I have a big day planned for us though, so get up and get ready," Nicholas said, leaning forward and kissing George's forehead. 

Though he still had questions, George didn't ask anything else and got out of bed. Nicholas had a bit of a spring in his step and couldn't keep a smile off his face as George ate breakfast and got dressed. It was only when Nicholas was dragging him out of their apartment that he decided to ask, "so where exactly are we going?"

His boyfriend gave him a charming smile over his shoulder and said, "a couple different places. Just trust me, princess."

He rolled his eyes and smiled at the nickname, deciding to go along with whatever Nicholas had planned. The element of surprise had him intrigued, and he kept wondering what the day had in store as they caught a train into London.

Nicholas pulled him off once they reached the station for wherever the hell they were headed. Hand in hand they went down the crowded streets, weaving their way around people going about their lives. 

The brilliant spires of Tower Bridge loomed in the sky, and as they got closer George figured out that that was their destination. Nicholas managed to pull him along through the waves of pedestrians in a rather impressive manor, and they were at the base of the bridge in no time, darting into the Northern tower. 

"This was our first date," George murmured when they were in the lift, and he clutched Nicholas' hand and leaned against his shoulder.

"I know, it still seems like it was yesterday," Nicholas responded, pressing a kiss to his hair. 

Just as they had a year and a half before, the two of them walked the exhibition between the towers, reading each display and watching the clips that talked about the construction and history of the bridge. 

George didn't care too much for the architecture lesson, but he absolutely loved getting to spend time with Nicholas.

They fondly recalled the memories of their first date. It had been rather awkward, with both of them still very overcome with their feelings for one another. George knew he had been a blushing mess just from holding his hand for the first time and looking out over the river together.

Despite the tension between them, it was a lot of fun and they both now looked back on it with appreciation.

Once they were out of the southern tower, Nicholas led him back to the train station, and George assumed they were going back home.

"So did you just want to get out for a bit?" he asked.

"Mhm, perhaps. We're going on some more adventures though, so don't dawdle," Nicholas said, pulling him onto the train again.

George felt a rush of excitement. He had thought they were going to spend the summer break sleeping in and lounging around George's apartment, and that would have been perfectly fine with him. Wandering around the city was a bit of an unexpected journey, but he wasn't complaining at all.

They were on Oxford street shortly, and they peered in stores and made fun of some of the ridiculous high fashion that was in windows. The well known John Lewis store was a definite stop for them, and there they laughed at the time George had nearly gotten them kicked out after knocking over an expensive perfume bottle.

After looking around the store, they went back onto the street to wander around the fronts of more shops.

At one point, George stopped in front of a window and looked at the clothing on display. His eyes were drawn to a pretty suit, a dark red color that looked absolutely darling to him.

“Isn’t that one pretty?” he commented, not even wanting to know the price.

“For sure. It looks like something you could get married in,” Nicholas nonchalantly commented.

The thought brought a smile to George’s face, and he leaned over to kiss Nicholas on the cheek before continuing on down the street. He liked the image of him and Nicholas getting married.

A twenty minute walk took them to the National Gallery, the site of another past date of theirs. It was very quiet inside, and they walked hand in hand through the dimly lit rooms, slowly roaming around at that dream-like gait people always had in museums.

Neither of them were very knowledgable about art. That didn't matter though, as they still enjoyed looking at the different pieces and sharing their opinions about them. Nicholas wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close when they stopped in front of a favorite of theirs.

Van Gogh's _Sunflowers_ hung on the wall, it's different tones of yellow and green creating the same beautiful picture that they had stood in front of once before.

"You remember what happened here, right?" Nicholas whispered in his ear. George nodded, and decided to reenact it rather than give a verbal response.

He leaned forward and captured Nicholas' lips in a kiss. They stood there in front of the painting, connected to one another, at the site of their very first kiss. It felt magical just as it did the first time.

"I love you so much," George said, embracing him tightly.

They wandered through the rest of the gallery, taking their time. A few hours had passed once they left, and they spent some time on a bench outdoors afterwards, remembering more past dates and milestones from their relationship.

George felt his heart skip a beat as he watched Nicholas laugh when he brought up the time they collectively took a nosedive while iceskating. He treasured every moment they got to spend together, and he hoped there would be many more days like this.

"Come on, I've got one more thing planned for today," Nicholas piped up after a while. George took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled down streets and back onto public transport once more.

He sound found himself in front of The Shard, the tallest building in the city. There were many different things in the building, and he figured that they were going to end the day at one of the restaurants.

"Have you ever been here before?" Nicholas asked, holding the door open for him.

George shook his head, "nope, this is new for me."

"Same here," Nicholas remarked, and the subtle nervousness in his voice didn't escape George. Maybe he was afraid of heights or something. 

Up the elevator they went, and George wondered what exactly was up when Nicholas continued to seem on edge. It was a long way up too, and he didn't know what was on each floor so he had no clue where they were headed.

Once the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened, any of his doubts were pushed out of his head as he was blown away by the sight before him.

The entire room before them was covered in windows, giving them a perfect view of the city for miles. Candles were lit all over the place, giving off a pleasant aroma and bathing the room in a soft glow. A table sat in the center of the room, with a perfectly folded table cloth, two wine glasses, and a bottle of something George couldn't even pronounce.

What was most impressive to him was the amount of red rose petals on the floor. All over the marble they were scattered, and the fauna along with the candlelight, soft music playing, and the view of the city made George's heart flutter.

It was quite possibly the most romantic thing he had ever seen.

"Holy shit, Nicky, what is all of this?" George breathed, following his boyfriend over to the table and taking a seat across from him.

"I thought it would be the best way to end the day off. It was a little pricey but for you, nothing is too expensive," Nicholas answered with an adoring smile.

A blush spread across his cheeks and he looked down at his lap, flattered by how much effort Nicholas had put into the day, and now this incredible room.

Nicholas poured them each a glass of the expensive wine. They fell into an easy conversation, sipping from the glasses and talking about the different things they had done that day.

Twirling the wineglass in his hand, George sincerely said, "thank you so much for today. It was so much fun, and I loved getting to remember things like our first date and our first kiss."

Nicholas set his glass down and took George's hand from across the table.

"I loved it too, princess. Like you said, we got to look back on so many memories and make some new ones, and uh, I was thinking..." Nicholas began, awkwardly stuttering at the end and not sure what to say.

He stood up, coming over to kneel next to George and holding his hand in his own, looking up at him with shining eyes.

"And I want to keep making memories with you, for the rest of our lives, " Nicholas went on, sounding more sure of himself, "George, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you so much, I love absolutely everything about you from your smile to your personality to the way you look at me when we're falling asleep next to each other."

George wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not when Nicholas pulled a small box out of his pocket, opening it to reveal a shiny ring.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, George. Will you marry me?" Nicholas asked, gripping his hand and looking at him like the entire universe lay in his eyes.

Time stood still for a moment. Suddenly it all made sense, Nicholas had planned everything leading up to this, leading up to asking George the question that he had dreamed about for a while now.

"Yes," he whispered, "oh my god Nicky, of course." 

Within an instant he was on the ground next to Nicholas, throwing his arms around him and pressing their lips together in a rushed, bruising kiss. The sweet taste of the alcohol was on Nicholas' lips, and it made it all the more thrilling for him as they sat together on the floor surrounded by the rose petals.

When they parted, Nicholas had tears in his eyes and he delicately took George's hand once more. He was almost trembling as he slipped the ring onto George's finger.

It looked quite beautiful on his hand, and George knew it was only the start of so many more beautiful things in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me way longer to write than I was hoping it would jvbhah but I hope its alright.
> 
> I also didn't proofread this because im lazy :0


	20. Horseshoe - Seb/Kimi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> figured it was time these two were included in this fic :) this is inspired by my equestrian au ‘formula horse girls’, which features seb and kimi as owners of a barn lol. this is like a prequel to that I guess!
> 
> *’throwing a shoe’ is horse people term for when a horse’s shoe comes off before it’s removed by a farrier

Sebastian sighed in frustration when he picked up his horse’s left front leg to find that the stallion had thrown a shoe overnight.

It was only three days out before they were set to compete at the first show of the summer season, and Seb could only hope that the farrier would be able to replace the shoe in time. 

Luckily Charlemagne, his tall chestnut showjumper, didn’t appear to be limping or walking unbalanced without the shoe. He still wanted to have it replaced before going to a show though, being the careful horse owner he was. 

He let Charlemagne out into the pasture to graze with some of the other horses before immediately returning to the barn and calling the farrier. The number was pinned to a cork board in the tack room alongside the veterinarians information and the number of everyone who worked at the barn.

“Hi, um my horse threw a shoe overnight and I was calling to find out if you have time to replace it before this Friday,” Seb explained over the phone.

When the farrier said he had time to squeeze in an appointment for Charlemagne the next morning, Seb thanked him profusely.

Since he couldn’t ride, he helped out with work at the barn before returning home and waiting for the next day to come. Seb was at the barn bright and early to make sure Charlemagne was ready for the farrier and to diligently sweep out the aisle of the barn.

The farrier’s truck pulled up on the hour and Seb noticed another young man following the farrier, and he figured it was an apprentice or student tagging along to watch.

“My son came along with me, I hope that’s alright with you,” the farrier explained as he brought out his materials.

“Oh that’s fine, thank you for coming on short notice,” Seb said. 

There wasn’t much for him to do while the farrier worked on his horse, so he wandered outside of the barn and sat on the rail of the fence that bordered the pasture. As he watched the horses relaxing in the morning sun, he heard footsteps approach and the scuffle of someone climbing up to sit next to him.

Sebastian smiled at the farrier’s son, who silently sat next to him and inspected him curiously. He had a very neutral, unbothered expression, but Seb could see that he wanted to say something.

“My name is Sebastian, what’s yours?” he asked, deciding to be the one to initiate conversation.

“Kimi,” was all he got in response.

“Nice to meet you. Do you ride horses too?” Seb went on. He was inexplicably intrigued by him; for the longest time he hadn’t known that the farrier had a son.

“No, I’m allergic to them. Just came to get out of the house,” Kimi shrugged. 

“Ah, I see. I do show jumping. My horse and I are supposed to compete three days from now, which is why I needed his shoe replaced so suddenly,” Seb explained.

Kimi just quietly nodded as he talked, and Seb found himself wanting to try to get him to say more. They sat on the fence together, watching the horses graze, silent for a while.

“You don’t say much, do you?” Seb chuckled after a while. 

“Why say more than you need to?” Kimi answered, though there was a gentle tone to his voice.

“What would it take for me to get you to talk more?” Seb asked. He shifted along the board of the fence and let his hand rest on top of Kimi’s.

“Alcohol,” Kimi admitted, which drew a laugh from Sebastian.

“Would you be free tonight by any chance to grab a drink then?” Seb took a chance, feeling a bit more confident than he normally would seeing as Kimi hadn’t moved away.

With a small smile, Kimi answered, “yes, I’m got nothing else planned.”

As they sat quietly with each other, Seb couldn’t help but think that maybe horseshoes really were lucky like people said they were, and maybe he’d have to thank Charlemagne for throwing that shoe later. Because of that small incident, Seb had the feeling that he had met someone who would change his life.


	21. Cherry - Jamie/Tatiana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my GOD I love Jamie Chadwick and Tatiana Calderon SO much they make my bisexual little heart go 💖💖💖💖💖 and theres not enough fucking appreciation for them so I’m here to change that, thank you 🧚♀️ The word for this chapter is ‘cherry’ :)

Jamie lay on the bed and scrolled through her phone while waiting for her girlfriend to come out of the bathroom. The sound of the shower running was soft and rain-like, almost calming in a way.

She heard the water shut off a few minutes later, and Tatiana came out of the bathroom in a pair of shorts and a tank top. 

“Finally! Now get over here and cuddle me,” Jamie demanded with a pouty face. She set her phone down on the nightstand and held her arms out expectantly.

Tatiana smiled and said, “you’re so needy. I was only gone for a few minutes,” as she crawled onto the bed next to her. 

The Brit threw her arms around Tatiana’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to her cheek, tangling their legs together and running a hand through her hair. 

“Every second without you feels way longer though,” she sighed.

Tatiana blushed and lay her head down on Jamie’s chest, circling her arms around her waist. They lay there peacefully, Jamie stroking her girlfriend’s back and playing with the ends of her hair. It was still slightly damp from the shower and she leaned down to nuzzle her nose against it, inhaling the scent of her shampoo.

She couldn’t quite make out what it smelled like, but it was very sweet and reminded her of a warm spring day.

That was what Tatiana was like in her mind, her smile as bright as the brilliant sun and her laughter the sound of the wind brushing through fields of flowers. Her embrace was inviting like the blue skies on a clear day, and her lips tasted like wild strawberries.

“What scent is your shampoo?” Jamie murmured, placing a kiss on the top of Tatiana’s head.

“Take a guess,” Tatiana hummed in response. She smiled up at Jamie while she tried to think of what the scent reminded her of.

“...coconut?” she guessed. Jamie nuzzled at her once more to smell it again, and it smelled too fruity to be coconut.

“No, but it is something you can eat,” Tatiana laughed. She tilted her head up to kiss Jamie’s neck, satisfied when her girlfriend gasped softly and tugged slightly on her hair.

Jamie had a hard time thinking straight with the sensation of lips gently touching her skin.

“Um..strawberry?” She tried. It smelled like some sort of fruit, which she was trying to narrow down.

“Nope. Do you want me to just tell you?” Tatiana asked, ceasing her kisses and resting her head on Jamie’s shoulder instead.

Jamie smiled and said, “yeah, I’ll probably never guess it otherwise.”

“It’s cherry scented. I take it you like it?” Tatiana revealed with a chuckle.

Jamie shifted so she could press a kiss to her lips before answering. With one hand in Tatiana’s hair, she lovingly deepened the kiss and stroked her hip with her other hand. Tatiana relaxed into her touch and willingly kissed her.

“I’ll have to get you some cherry scented perfume sometime. I didn’t even know cherries smelled so nice,” Jamie whispered. 

They remained cuddled together on the bed until they both fell asleep, each grateful for the girl she held in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anyone else love these two gals together or is it just me


	22. Bathe - Nico/Carlos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love zeus so much, he's the cutest dog

Carlos had been hoping to take Zeus for a nice, calming walk. It was a beautifully sunny day outside and he wanted to make the most of it before it rained again over the weekend. There were still many puddles on the sidewalk and in the grass, resulting in the ground being rather muddy. They did their best to stay on the sidewalk and out of the mud.

So far Carlos had done a fine job keeping the little dog out of the mud, until Zeus scampered onto the grass to go to the bathroom. Carlos stood there and checked a notification on his phone while he waited, responding to a meme someone had sent him that he didn't quite understand.

A yipping sound caught his attention and he looked down to see Zeus, rolling in a puddle of mud and covering himself in a solid sheet of wet dirt. Carlos gasped and put his phone back into his pocket as quickly as possible, tugging on the leash to get Zeus back on the sidewalk. The damage was already done though, with Zeus entirely soaked in mud and seeming quite happy about it. 

"Ohh, good lord," Carlos cried, not knowing what to do. Nico was supposed to be home in an hour, meaning he had an hour to get the dog clean. Zeus' tiny paws left tracks all along the sidewalk as they ran home, which thankfully wasn't too far away.

When they got to the front porch, Carlos hesitated before opening the door. Unless he wanted to get mud all over the floor, he would have to carry Zeus up to the bathroom. It would be easier to change clothes than it would be to scrub the floors before Nico got home from work.

"Let's get you cleaned up quickly little guy," Carlos murmured, picking Zeus up in his arms. He winced slightly at the feeling of mud seeping into his shirt and getting all over his arms. 

Carlos nudged the door open with his foot and carried him inside, quickly going up the stairs and rushing into the bathroom. With one hand, he set a towel on the ground and put another one on the counter to dry Zeus with when he was done bathing him. He turned the bathwater on to let it warm up and carefully set Zeus down on the towel so as to keep the floor clean.

But when he unclipped the leash, Zeus dashed away from him, running out of the bathroom and back down the stairs before he could shut the door in time. Carlos cursed and quickly ran after him, following the tracks of muddy paw prints that now coated the floors. He would somehow have to bathe Zeus and get the mud off the floor before Nico got home, not that Nico would be upset at the house being a mess but Carlos hated to potentially stress him out after just getting home from work.

"There you are, you tiny jerk. You've caused enough trouble for today," Carlos sighed when he found Zeus standing in the kitchen, expectantly looking down at his food bowl. 

"It's not even time to eat yet," he added as he picked the dog up once more. At least there wasn't as much mud on Zeus now; instead a lot of it was on the floors and walls of the house. 

Carlos ran back upstairs with Zeus in his arms, this time being sure to close the door before setting the dog on the towel again. He checked the water temperature and lifted Zeus into the bathtub. Using his hands and some of his own shampoo, he soaped up Zeus and then rinsed him off. 

If it weren’t for the fact that he was stressed about getting the house clean, Carlos would have found it cute when Zeus played with the bubbles of the soap. He quickly turned the water off and wrapped Zeus in a towel once he had rinsed all the mud and soap off. Carlos rubbed the dog down with the towel until he was mostly dry.

Then there was the problem of cleaning the house up. If he let Zeus out of the bathroom, he would probably just run back through the mess he made and need to be cleaned again, so Carlos put him in his and Nico's bedroom, which thankfully hadn't been a victim of the mud, with a few toys and some water and closed the door to keep him occupied. 

Looking at the stairs, Carlos put his hands on his hips and sighed. On the bright side, the dog had only ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, meaning that not much of the house had been affected. Still, he would rather not have to rush to scrub the floors and lower parts of the walls. 

As he scrubbed the floor with a sponge, a bucket of water, and a bunch of paper towels, Carlos was interrupted by someone putting a hand on his back and asking, "rough day, huh?"

Carlos jumped in surprise, nearly knocking the water over, and looking over to see Nico crouched next to him, trying his best not to laugh. He hadn't even heard the front door open and wondered how long Nico had been watching him frantically washing muddy paw prints off the ground.

"Zeus rolled in the mud when I took him for a walk and he ran downstairs and into the kitchen when I tried to give him a bath. He's all clean now though, I just am cleaning up the mess. I thought I would be done before you got home but I guess it's taken longer than I was expecting," Carlos mumbled, moving on to the next section of the house that needed to be cleaned.

"Hey, that's alright. I'll help you, it'll go faster that way," Nico offered with a smile. He fetched a sponge from the kitchen and knelt down beside Carlos to help him.

The two of them wiped up all the dried mud together, letting the now clean Zeus roam around the now clean house once they were done. Carlos entirely forgot that he had dried mud on his skin and shirt from carrying Zeus and didn't think twice about pulling Nico into a hug once the dog scampered out of their bedroom with a bunch of toys in his mouth.

Nico laughed and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his cheek and letting Carlos lean against him for a moment. When they let go of each other, Nico looked from the dust that had gotten on him and the mud that was still on Carlos. A smile spread across his face and Carlos raised an eyebrow, waiting for whatever plan he had come up with.

"I think it's about time that you had a bath too, honey, you've still got mud on you," Nico said, slinging an arm around Carlos and pulling him in the direction of the bathroom. Carlos began to smile too and followed, blushing a sweet shade of pink.

"I won't run through the house and make a mess, don't worry," he joked, nuzzling at Nico's cheek.

After all, bathing with his boyfriend was something he could never protest to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy I've been real unproductive when it comes to writing recently ngl. anyways I love that little dog, he's too cute.


	23. Sticky - Marcus/Antonio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly was just having a hard time writing anything today so I decided to do another chapter of this. That's what this fic is for after all lmao! anyways I love banana split so here's another banana split chapter <3 this one involves beekeeper Antonio again :o)

Marcus sat on the porch and watched Antonio tend to the bees in their backyard. The sun warmed his skin and Marcus felt relaxed as he watched his boyfriend collect the honey from the hives, talking to the bees which fluttered around him as he did so.

The Swede much preferred to sit back and let Antonio handle the bees. He didn't want to risk getting stung by them and felt like he was much too nervous to handle them without ending up getting hurt. On the other hand, Antonio was like a Disney princess with the way he easily interacted with them and seemed to befriend them quickly. His gentle nature made him great with the little insects, and Marcus quite enjoyed watching him play with them.

Antonio turned around and walked over to Marcus with a jar of freshly collected honey in his hand. He sat down next to him, keeping the jar in his lap and leaning over to kiss Marcus on the cheek.

“How are the bees doing?” Marcus asked, putting a hand on Antonio’s thigh and stroking his leg affectionately.

“They’re very active today, the warm summer weather makes them feel good,” Antonio explained. 

Toying with the lid of the jar, he leaned against Marcus, who moved his hand from his thigh to his hair, tangling his fingers into the dark tresses.

“They produced a decent amount of honey. There’s still some more in there, so I’ll need to get a few more jars,” Antonio went on. A glowing smile graced his features as he gazed at the bees. 

Marcus felt himself smile too as he watched him, lightly brushing his fingers through Antonio’s hair. It was soft to the touch and Marcus pulled it out of the ponytail the Italian had tied it up in. The way it framed his face perfectly never failed to impress Marcus, and he knew he was looking at Antonio with what was probably the most enamored look possible.

“What does it taste like? I don’t think I’ve ever tasted raw honey before,” Marcus asked curiously.

“Try it for yourself,” Antonio unscrewed the cap and gathered a small bit of the honey on his index finger. He held it up to Marcus’ lips and waited expectantly. 

Marcus felt his cheeks flush a bit as he leaned in and took Antonio’s finger into his mouth, sucking the honey off with his tongue. It tasted sweet and smoky all at once, with a slightly bitter aftertaste once he swallowed it. Some of the stickiness remained in his mouth and he had to swallow forcefully once more. 

“It’s different than the stuff you find at the store. Like it’s sweet but not overly sugary,” Marcus remarked.

Antonio nodded and scooped some more honey onto his finger, this time putting it in his own mouth and then wiping his hand on his shorts. 

He pulled Marcus closer to him and pressed their lips together in a kiss. Marcus eagerly reciprocated, parting his lips and reveling in the feeling of Antonio’s lips against his. He wasn’t quite sure if the sweet taste that flooded his senses was from the honey or from Antonio’s natural charm.

Where it came from didn’t quite matter though, Marcus decided, and he let his eyes fall shut as he enjoyed a sweet kiss from his love in the summer sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk I just love banana split and bees together :)


	24. Sensitive - Lance/Nicholas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg two updates in one day 😳😳 anyways i love lance stroll and that precious marshmallow deserves better than how people treat him

Lance wasn’t a very sensitive person when it came to things people said about him. None of the harsh things the media said about him ever seemed to get to him, and if it did, then he did an Oscar worthy performance of hiding it. 

Despite his ability to remain thick skinned to people’s words, Lance was very sensitive physically.

Nicholas discovered that on accident one day while he was embracing Lance from behind and pulling him to sit in his lap. He nuzzled at the back of Lance’s neck and ran his hands up his sides, which made Lance shudder and gasp. The younger boy squirmed against Nicholas’ chest and it sounded like he was giggling.

Experimentally, Nicholas let his hands still, resting on Lance’s waist. Sure enough, Lance sat still and his breathing steadied, and that was when it clicked for Nicholas.

“Oh my gosh,” he murmured, “you’re really ticklish, aren’t you?” 

Lance shook his head and insisted, “no I’m not,” but the look on his face and the brightness in his eyes told Nicholas otherwise.

“I don’t believe that,” Nicholas said, pressing a warm kiss to his neck and slowly sliding his hand underneath Lance’s shirt. He trailed his fingers up his side and began to stroke the skin where he knew the black lines of Lance’s tattoo were.

“For someone who isn’t ticklish, you seem to be very responsive right now,” Nicholas teased as he ran his fingers over Lance’s sensitive skin.

Lance shifted around in his hold, shaking and hiding his face in his arm to silence the sound of his laughter. There were tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as Nicholas tickled him. He begged Nicholas in between sobs to stop after a minute, collapsing back into his arms in a laughing, nearly crying mess.

“What was that about not being ticklish?” Nicholas laughed along with him, running a hand through Lance’s hair when he leaned back against him.

“You’re the worst,” Lance groaned, trying to hide his smile.

“You know you wouldn’t have it any other way though,” Nicholas whispered. He pressed a soft kiss to Lance’s cheek and circled his arm around his waist.

“Of course not,” Lance hummed, content in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lance stroll appreciation time


	25. Deny - Lance/Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was inspired by an ask I got on Tumblr, so to the anon who mentioned this pairing, this ones for u love!! :)

As cheesy as it sounded, Max tried his best to keep up a tough-guy image. This extended mostly to the public eye, but also to those he knew personally, including friends, family, and the other members of the grid, especially those he didn't know very well or had a turbulent past with. Rarely did he let his guard down or act soft, except for on occasion with those he was closest too.

Falling in love absolutely contradicted the way he tried to act. He was supposed to be serious, professional, and entirely focused on the three ring circus that was Formula 1. Instead, Max was up late at night, tossing and turning as he tried to stop thinking about how much he wanted to kiss Lance Stroll, he was craning his head around to watch the boy walk away whenever he passed by, and catching himself blushing at Lance's stupidly charming grin.

Max initially wasn't sure what made him suddenly so enthralled by Lance. It seemed to just dawn on him one day that the Canadian was _pretty_ and _nice_ and also _very much_ Max's type. 

Where Max was always intensely guarding himself and trying not to broadcast his feelings externally, Lance was so carefree and perfectly himself. He was very quiet and laidback, and Max found himself coming up with reasons to talk to him more often, liking how calming Lance's presence was.

Max's mind berated himself for being so lovesick and letting his walls begin to crumble around the younger boy, but his heart loved every fleeting moment he was around Lance and he slowly began to open up around him and let his softer, more relaxed side out when he was with him. It was hard for Max to accept that he was in love at first, and even harder for him to be okay with letting his guard down.

When Max gave in and let himself fully fall head over heels for Lance, he wondered why he had ever denied himself the pleasure of being in love in the first place. The moments where his heart rate picked up and his breathing got shaky from seeing Lance smile and wave at him were new and exciting to him, and instead of cursing at himself for being too lovesick to sleep at night, Max fully indulged himself in his thoughts and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Being in love was so wonderful, but also so, so torturous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna take a break on this fic for a bit :) I feel like 25 is a good number to stop temporarily at haha. I'll come back to it in a bit, so id still appreciate suggestions for pairings/prompts!


	26. Deserve - Lance/Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to bring this fic back again :) people loved lance and max together and tbh so did I so here’s some more of those lovely fellas
> 
> this is kind of like a sequel to the last chapter so if you haven't read it, you might want to

Letting himself fall in love turned out to be the easiest part for Max. What was more difficult was trying to work up the nerve to ask Lance out, which Max could not even begin to come up with a way to do so without choking up and getting embarrassed. Even just standing in front of the bathroom mirror and trying to practice had him stuttering and awkward.

He still came up with reasons to wander over to Racing Point and talk to the Canadian, and eventually Lance called him a friend and that made Max’s heart flutter. Friends was good; he wanted to be friends even if he never worked up the courage to ask him out. Max found it a little pitifully funny that he had no problem driving cars at top speed around tricky corners but asking somebody to go on a date with him had him shaking in his boots.

Max figured he’d need divine intervention to end up with Lance. The only thing the universe offered him was Esteban Ocon however, and Max personally thought the Frenchman to be rather the opposite of divine.

When Esteban pulled him by his arm to a small space between two buildings, he figured there was an argument coming or he was about to be murdered by his own colleague. Esteban looked around to make sure there wasn’t anybody around before speaking.

“What do you want with Lance?” Esteban asked in a hushed voice.

Max raised an eyebrow. “The fuck are you talking about?”

“I always see you staring at him and you’ve been talking to him a lot more than you used to. So what are you doing? Are you trying to get in his pants?” Esteban plainly asked like it was a casual question. He didn't seem angry or like he was going to yell at Max if he answered, and Max was confused about what he was getting at. It hadn't even occurred to him that the guy he had a crush on was also the friend of somebody he wasn't too fond of.

"I don't know if you're trying to scare me into not talking to him since he's your friend, but actually I was planning on asking him on a date," Max answered, crossing his arms. Esteban didn't need to know that he was terrified of doing so and he wasn't about to let his facade slip in front of him of all people.

There was a moment where Esteban didn't reply at first, just standing with an unreadable expression on his face and he raked his gaze over Max's entire figure.

"Alright," Esteban said with a shrug and turned to leave, "was just wondering."

Max watched him go and wondered what the Frenchman was going to do with that information. He must have said something to Lance, for Max was surprised by the Canadian coming up to him in the evening and asking him to dinner, something Max had spent months freaking out about but Lance was able to do so flawlessly and relaxed. Of course, he said yes, Max might have frozen up at first but he wasn't completely stupid.

That was the start of their relationship, which Max had never expected to give thanks to Esteban Ocon for. It was easy to be himself around Lance and Max felt himself grow closer and closer to him as the months went by. He didn't have to pretend to be a super serious tough guy in front of him, he could just breathe easily and laugh and smile and show the softer side of himself, something the Lance seemed to draw out of him without even trying.

Perhaps his favourite part of getting together with Lance was the physical affection that Max had been yearning for for so long. He loved putting his arm around Lance's waist and when Lance spooned him at night, hugging Max to his chest and resting his cheek on his shoulder. It was comforting and made Max feel at home. Kissing him was a whole other thing, one which Max never got tired of. Lance's lips were soft and full, and Max loved feeling them not only against his own lips but also on his cheeks, neck, and chest. 

"Why didn't you ask me out if you wanted to for so long?" Lance murmured one night as they lay in bed, Max resting his head on his chest and their legs tangled together beneath the sheets.

"I don't know," Max sighed, "I guess I just thought I wasn't deserving of your attention."

Lance soothingly rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head.

"You're deserving of the entire world, Max."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this ship so much shdhdgsdg I really wanna write a separate fic about them someday!!


	27. Pillow - Sebastian/Nico R.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss nico rosberg my vacuum mouthed veteran whore 💖💖 and I feel like not enough people appreciate this pairing ✋😔 I also miss nicos long hair sjsjsjs

Sebastian smiled when Nico shuffled around on the couch to lay with his head on Sebastian’s stomach, his eyes fixed on the screen of the television. They were in the middle of watching some movie that Nico had begged to watch, and Sebastian wasn’t quite sure what was happening in it, but as long as it made Nico happy, he didn’t mind.

“Are you comfortable?” Sebastian asked, carding a hand into Nico’s hair and resting his other hand on his back.

“Yes,” Nico murmured, breaking off into a yawn. He continued to watch the show while Sebastian was more focused on rubbing his back and playing with his silky blonde hair.

Eventually, Nico’s breathing evened out beneath Sebastian’s palm, and he was fast asleep by the time the movie had ended. Sebastian turned the television off and gazed down at his sleeping lover, who seemed content and perfectly happy where he was. The weight of Nico on the lower half of his body was admittedly rather soothing, like a weighted blanket, and Sebastian decided not to wake him and just sleep cuddled up on the couch as they were.

It took him a while to fall asleep. He was afraid to move around too much for fear of waking Nico up, and his back began to ache after a while. Sebastian carefully reached behind him to adjust the cushion he was leaning against, and pulled a blanket that was draped over the back of the couch over them. Giving Nico’s hair one last ruffle, Sebastian let his eyes fall shut and drifted off to sleep.

When morning came, Sebastian was woken up by the feeling of his shirt being pushed up and Nico kissing his stomach. 

“Cut it out,” he giggled, tugging on Nico’s hair until he stopped.

“Morning. Did I fall asleep on top of you?” Nico asked, crawling up to kiss the tip of his nose.

“Yeah, and since you decided to use me as a pillow, I figured we could just sleep here instead of me waking you up to go to bed. You looked peaceful,” Sebastian said with a smile, cupping Nico’s cheek and leaning in to kiss him.

Nico whined softly and kissed him back, clutching his shoulders. It was gentle and sleepy, the both of them still not fully awake and hazy in the morning sunlight. When they parted, Nico lay back down on him, circling his arms around Sebastian’s waist and nuzzling at his stomach.

“Well I don’t know about you, but I could use a few more minutes like this,” Nico hummed.

Sebastian sighed contentedly and let his eyes fall shut again, whispering, “I could hold you like this forever, Liebling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit short but :) idk I thought it was sweet


	28. Linen - Kevin/Nicholas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for a friend who wanted to see something ‘unconventional’ involving nicholas latifi 😎🙈

Nicholas woke up wrapped in linen sheets with a bad headache, the light filtering in through the curtains making him wince and have to open his eyes slowly. The foreign cologne scent of the linen was the first thing that made him wonder where he was, and when he finally was able to open his eyes, he could see that he wasn’t in his room. He couldn’t remember what he had done last night or who he had gone home with, but seeing as he felt half dead and wasn’t in his room, Nicholas had a pretty good idea of what had happened.

Rolling over, he saw that whoever he had been with had gotten out of bed already. Nicholas could hear the sound of a shower running and tried to recall any of the fuzzy details of the night before. He could vaguely remember kissing somebody and being pulled away from the bar, giggling and trying to walk normally. 

Nicholas further sat up and looked around. There wasn’t anything that would give away whose room he was in. There were some clothes on the ground, a mixture of his own and someone else’s and that was all that Nicholas could see that wasn’t standard hotel furniture. He sighed and flopped back down onto his pillow, staring up at the ceiling and listening to the steady beat of the shower running.

After a moment, Nicholas recalled a strong, firm pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind, a tattoo on one that he hadn’t been able to fully make out. The water in the bathroom shut off, and he hoped that he would get to see whoever he had gone home with soon.

Nicholas felt too weary to get out of bed and rubbed his face with the back of his hand to try and feel a bit less tired. The feeling of rough facial hair against his chin as he kissed somebody came back to him, and Nicholas frowned as he began to suspect who was in the bathroom. Whether he should be hopeful or worried he wasn’t entirely sure about.

A few minutes later, the bathroom door creaked open and he could hear the sink running, someone shuffling around, and the sound of a toothbrush being tapped against the edge of the sink bowl. Nicholas peeked over the sheets and watched as a certain Scandinavian whom he fancied came wandering into the room, dressed in jeans and pulling a shirt on over his blonde head.

“Ah, you’re finally awake?” Kevin’s smooth voice rang out as he wandered into the small kitchen. He filled a glass of water and came back over to the bedside.

“Uh, yeah,” Nicholas muttered, sitting up and taking the water that was handed to him, “did we...?”

Kevin gave him a small smile and sat down on the edge of the bed. Nicholas blushed and drank the water, hoping it would hide his embarrassment. He had accepted a while ago that he was attracted to the Dane, but he never thought it would go anywhere, and not completely knowing what had happened was making his heart race.

“We both got pretty trashed so I don’t know _exactly_ what happened,” Kevin began, “but seeing as I woke up completely naked with you, also not wearing any clothes, practically laying on top of me, I think it is safe to say that we had sex, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Nicholas nearly choked on the water as his suspicions were confirmed. He set the glass back on the nightstand and bit his lip.

“Oh. Um...” Nicholas tried to think of something to say. Part of him was disappointed that he had hooked up with the guy he liked and couldn’t even remember, and another part of him was confused as to why Kevin had slept with him in the first place. He always assumed that his feelings weren’t reciprocated.

“I like you, Nicholas. You started talking about how in love you were with me and I was so glad that you said it because I never would have said anything,” Kevin went on, putting a hand on Nicholas’ knee.

He had a softer, more genuine look on his face than he normally did, and Nicholas thanked drunk him for being more courageous than sober him ever was.

“Woah, really?” Nicholas asked. He knew it sounded stupid but his day so far had consisted of surprises, so he thought it was appropriate. 

“Yes, really. So if it’s okay with you, can I kiss you again?” Kevin laughed, and Nicholas smiled and nodded instantly.

Nicholas pulled Kevin close to him and kissed him, thankful that he would get to remember how it felt this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope thats unconventional enough for ya sjdjsj!!!


	29. Restrain - Antonio/Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have feelings™ after that race today sjshdhs mostly absolute adoration for Lewis Hamilton but a little disappointed for racing point, so here's some lance love <33

Lance's favourite thing to wake up to was his boyfriend holding him, or the rare occasion where he got to be the one cradling Antonio in his arms. The latter scenario was what he woke up to on a lazy Monday off, and he smiled as he pressed his nose into the Italian's long hair and breathed in the sweet scent of him. He always liked to joke that Antonio could be in a Pantene commercial, as soft and shiny as it was.

"Good morning," Antonio yawned. He rolled over to face Lance and laid his head on his chest, circling his arms around the Canadian's waist. Lance ran a hand through his hair and kissed the top of his head. Antonio was warm against him and he didn't want to get out of bed or out of Antonio's hug.

"I wish I could justify staying here like this all day," Lance murmured, letting his fingers run through the strands of his silky hair.

"We can," Antonio purred, "I'll keep you here myself if I need to." 

Lance was about to ask what he meant before Antonio pushed him on top of his back and crawled over him, sitting on his lap and taking his wrists in his hands. Antonio leaned down and kissed him, moving to put his hands on Lance's biceps and holding him down on the mattress. His eyes fluttering shut, Lance let Antonio part his lips and kiss him slowly and deeply. Lance savoured the taste of Antonio's lips against his and let out a soft whine when they parted, opening his eyes to look into Antonio's.

With a grin, he reached up to try and push Antonio off of him, only for his boyfriend to catch his hands with quick reflexes and hold them on the pillow on either side of his head. Antonio smiled innocently down at him and Lance felt himself blush, eyes trailing up Antonio's lean figure and his hair that fell over his shoulders.

"Are you really gonna restrain me?" Lance teased, struggling against Antonio until the Italian leaned down to kiss him again, fully draping himself over Lance's body. Lance gave in and relaxed underneath him, appreciating the feel of the Italian's short facial hair brushing against his neck when Antonio kissed his jawline, running his hands over Lance's arms.

"I won't need to if you're good," Antonio whispered against his skin. Lance shivered and was torn between giving him trouble and letting himself be held down, the idea of Antonio restraining him making both seem intriguing.

Realistically, Lance could have wrestled pretty fairly with his boyfriend. They were both rather fit people, seeing as being a professional athlete mandated that, and Lance would have enjoyed feeling Antonio's muscles working against him. However, he knew that Antonio would probably win and easily pin him down as he was doing now. He was just a few years older than Lance, but it was enough to give him a physical advantage over the younger Canadian.

"I'll be good for you," Lance shivered, and he smiled as Antonio winked at him and began toying with the buttons on his shirt.

Being restrained was definitely something he didn't mind waking up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not gonna lie I didn't proofread this but jshdhsh oh well!!


	30. Symptom - Lewis/Seb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a seb and lewis chapter as requested!! I love these two so its about time that they got featured :) here's a cute little sick fic ft mom/doctor seb

Sebastian crossed his arms and frowned, jutting his hip to the side and staring down at his boyfriend, who was still wrapped up in thick layers of sheets in bed. It was past the time that they normally got up, and Sebastian was currently trying to urge him to get out of bed.

"I'm _sick_ ," Lewis insisted, pulling the blankets up to his chin and meeting Seb's gaze with puppy eyes. He was sore all over and felt both too hot and too cold at the same time, and he was sure that he was going to fall over the second that he stood up. Whatever it was had come over him during the night, as the Brit had felt fine when he went to bed with Sebastian curled up alongside him.

"You're being dramatic, you were fine last night," Sebastian complained, "I'm sure you'll feel better once you've gotten up and eaten breakfast." 

The two of them were supposed to go to some holiday party that they had been begged to come to, and Sebastian wanted to leave in a few hours. He didn't love large parties and being around tons of people, neither of them really did, but he had promised the team that he and Lewis would be there and he was hesitant to cancel at the last minute.

"Fine, we'll go to your little holiday party and I'll throw up on somebody and pass out," Lewis muttered. As much as he loved Sebastian, he didn't know why his boyfriend didn't believe that he wasn't feeling well.

Sebastian sighed and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands before saying, "alright, let me take your temperature to see if you have a fever."

He left the room to find a thermometer somewhere in their bathroom cabinets. Lewis poked his head out from the mass of blankets and sat up a bit, leaning back against the pillows when Sebastian came back into the room, thermometer in hand. The German sat down on the bed next to Lewis and held up the thermometer expectantly, easing it under his boyfriend's tongue.

A minute later, Sebastian took the thermometer out of his mouth and Lewis saw his eyes widen. 

"Holy shit, you are sick," Sebastian muttered, setting the thermometer on the nightstand and pressing the back of his hand against Lewis' forehead. The man felt like he was burning up to Seb's touch, and he suddenly felt bad about thinking he had been exaggerating.

"I told you," Lewis mumbled, watching as Sebastian stood up and took the thermometer in hand again.

"I'm so sorry babe, I thought you were being dramatic," Sebastian said over his shoulder as he went to put the thermometer back, rushing back into the bedroom as quickly as he could without straight up running. 

Lewis shivered and watched with a small smile as Sebastian went digging through their bedroom closet to find another blanket, which he immediately draped over Lewis and tucked tightly around him. It was rather impressive to Lewis how Sebastian went from trying to get him out of bed to going into full on mother hen mode in just a matter of minutes

"What can I get for you sweetie? Do you want some tea or soup or something? Should I run you a bath?" Sebastian asked, brushing his hand against Lewis' cheek and looking down at him with a soft, concerned gaze. Lewis got the feeling that no matter what he said, Sebastian would still make something for him to eat and coax him into being cocooned in more fuzzy blankets, and he wondered how he was lucky enough to end up with someone as caring as Seb.

"Ah, some tea would be nice. I don't feel like eating anything right now though," Lewis answered, burying himself into the blankets once more and pulling them up to try and knock the chills that were bothering him.

"Right, I'll go make some. You have to eat something eventually, so I'll make a nice vegetable soup later. And I want you to take a hot bath and put on some clean clothes in a bit, I'll put fresh sheets on the bed then," Sebastian practically ordered, as if he were a practiced nurse. 

Before Lewis could say anything else, Sebastian marched out of the room to go put the kettle on. He smiled at his lover's devotion to taking care of him and knew that he would be better in no time with Sebastian's careful nursing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I too wish I had a Sebastian Vettel to take care of me when I'm unwell


	31. Bubble - Lance/Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking I'd like to write a longer, separate fic for these two, so if y'all have any ideas for it please let me know!!
> 
> Writing this after Max’s victory at silverstone🥳🥳 im so proud of him!!!

Lance knew what was coming the second that he saw Max running towards him with a bright grin on his face, and he smiled back and waited with open arms. Max jumped into his arms, embracing him tightly and excitedly babbling about how happy he was and how he felt on top of the world.

“Oh my god, that was just incredible Lance, I feel like I’m a fucking god or something,” Max rambled as he squeezed Lance.

The Canadian laughed and fondly ruffled his hair, rubbing his back with his other hand and twirling Max around. He was proud of his boyfriend and himself too, although he had been hoping for a better placing for himself. Lance couldn’t complain about sixth place though, and he was more focused on celebrating with his victorious boyfriend. 

“I know, babe I’m so proud of you,” Lance hummed, pressing a kiss to Max’s cheek and gazing into his glittering eyes.

Max pulled him into a passionate kiss, gripping the front of his suit and taking Lance by surprise. He quickly settled into it though and let Max kiss him thoroughly, never fully letting go of him. 

Lance felt his heart overflow with love for the man in his arms when Max pulled away from him and continued talking about the race, recalling thrilling moments and what went through his head when he crossed the finish. He cupped Max’s cheek and watched him affectionately, waiting until he calmed down a bit and had to eventually stop talking to breathe.

“How about we go celebrate alone, yeah?” Lance suggested, pressing a quick kiss to Max’s forehead.

Max grinned and nodded, and Lance took his hand. Less than twenty minutes later, they were finally alone in Max’s room, and the peace and quiet was much welcomed after the noise of the track celebrations. 

“Come into the bathroom when you’re done,” Lance said over his shoulder as he walked into the bathroom. Max nodded in acknowledgment, preparing to call his family and friends to talk about his win and still on the high of the victory.

Lance flicked on the lights in the bathroom and searched around for what he was looking for in the cabinets underneath the sink. He could hear the sounds of Max’s animated conversations and he smiled at his love’s excitement. After pulling out the bottle he was looking for, Lance turned on the bath water and set it to a warm temperature.

A few minutes later, Max put his phone down and stretched, suddenly feeling the aches and pains of a long day. He wandered into the bathroom to find Lance waiting for him, the bathtub full with soapy bubbles all through it. 

"Aw, you're the best," Max murmured, embracing Lance and laying his head on his shoulder. 

Lance laughed and hugged him back for a moment before saying, "a bubble bath for my little victor seemed like the best way to end out the day."

The two of them peeled their clothes off and stepped into the bath, and the hot water felt wonderful to Max's sore body. Lance settled in behind him and leaned back against the edge of the bath, with Max lying between his legs with his back against Lance's chest. He closed his eyes as he felt Lance wrap his arms around him, the feeling of the warm water and being held making him feel much calmer and relaxed than he did not too long ago.

The sweet-smelling bubbles were a nice touch too, Max decided, and he turned his head to lay his cheek on Lance's shoulder and press a gentle kiss to his neck. Lance let out a soft breath and tenderly stroked his hand over Max's chest, rubbing the soapy water over his torso. It was sensual and relaxing, and Max felt like he could have fallen asleep in his arms then and there.

"I love you," Max whispered with an easy smile, bringing a hand up to hold Lance's.

"Love you too," Lance replied, craning his neck to capture Max's lips in a sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo yeah here was some more of these two as asked for :) I hope it was sweet enough sdjjhshs


	32. Formal - Nicholas/Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something cute to help cheer up a friend sksjdjs I looove seeing Lance in casual wear but he's cute all dressed up too

Nicholas grinned when he stepped out of the bathroom to see Lance doing up the buttons of his suit jacket, looking immaculate and polished in the formal wear. It was rare that Lance was in anything other than sweatpants or jeans, t-shirts or hoodies, but he still looked perfect and at ease in a three piece. Nicholas himself was dressed much the same, and he personally thought that he didn't pull off the look as flawlessly.

"Damn, you look great," he commented, walking out fully into the room to put his dress shoes on. They were getting ready to go to an end-of-the-year gala, and it would be their first big event as a couple. Nicholas wasn't too concerned about that aspect of it, although he would personally have much rather spent a quiet night in with Lance.

"You do too," Lance said with a smile, turning to face him once he was finished with the jacket, "your tie is a mess though."

"Maybe it's badly tied on purpose, wanted to give the folks a little sizzle," Nicholas joked, which earned an affectionate roll of the eyes from Lance.

The younger stepped closer until they were only a few centimeters away and Nicholas stood still while Lance redid his tie, his brow furrowed in concentration. Nicholas thought it was cute to see him so focused on a small task and was thankful for him fixing it, and he thanked Lance by pulling him into a slow kiss once he was done with the tie.

Lance reciprocated and set his hands on each of Nicholas' shoulders, getting lost in the feeling of his lips and Nicholas wrapping his arms around his waist. It was sweet and perfect, and Nicholas didn't want to end it as soon as he did. Kissing Lance was addictive and he knew that if he didn't pull away after a few seconds, they'd never make it to that damned gala.

"Ready to go?" Nicholas murmured, cupping Lance's cheek in his hand and gazing fondly into soft brown eyes framed by dark lashes.

"Yes sir, lead the way," Lance beamed at him. 

The gala was superfluously decorated, with beautiful floral arrangements donning the center of each table and everybody dressed like royalty. It was all a bit much in Nicholas' opinion, and he knew Lance was too laidback to truly be in place at this type of event, but they enjoyed it nonetheless and Nicholas spent most of the night admiring his boyfriend.

The stiff, black fabric of the jacket and pants complimented Lance's eyes and dark hair, which was normally rather fluffy and all over the place yet was now cleanly slicked back. The white shirt underneath the jacket accentuated his tan skin, which Nicholas didn't hesitate to kiss every time the opportunity to peck his cheek came along. Lance giggled adorably when he kissed his cheeks, and the blush on his face under the soft glowing lights made Nicholas' heart melt. Al the champagne, fancy dishes, and expensive decor of the venue was nothing compared to Lance in Nicholas' opinion.

They talked with people, they had dinner, and they drank overpriced alcohol from ornate glasses as was customary at galas. Then came the time to dance, and it was the one thing Nicholas was excited for as it allowed him to do nothing except appreciate Lance. With his hands on Lance's hips and Lance's hands on his shoulders, they swayed gently to the piano music that played, moving around other couples who were doing the same. 

"Have I ever told you how pretty you are?" Nicholas murmured as they danced, stroking Lance's side with his thumb. He did his best not to trip over his own feet as he stared dumbly at the man he was in love with.

Lance blushed and grinned back at him, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "Only a few times each day," Lance whispered into his ear, "but I don't think we should skip over how cute you are too."

Nicholas pulled him closer and wasn't aware of anything outside of their little bubble of space. As they slowly danced, Nicholas pressed their lips together and was in his own personal version of heaven as he savoured the taste of Lance. The younger Canadian's soft, full lips against his was the most wonderful thing he had ever experienced and he wanted to take Lance into his arms and take him somewhere to be alone together.

It seemed that Lance had the same idea, looking at Nicholas with a sparkle in his eyes when they pulled apart.

"Why don't we get out of here? I know a better use for that tie you're wearing," Lance purred with a coy look on his face.

Nicholas broke out into a smile and nodded, and he let Lance take him by the hand and lead him out of the crowd of dancing guests, out the door and away to some privacy where they could thoroughly wreck one another after getting all dressed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I may or may not have quoted the movie cars here but thats fo you to figure out!


	33. Fragrance - Nicholas/Antonio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as my friend put it, these two are under appreciated back row kings, so here they are together sjfdhdh

Nicholas wasn't sure what he and Antonio were. They were at least friends, he knew that, but whether or not they were straying into something greater confused him greatly. For weeks, they had fallen into the habit of wordlessly coming to each other at the end of the day and falling asleep in each others arms.

Sometimes they had dinner and talked a little bit, especially when one had had a rough day, and other times Antonio just silently showed up at his door with his arms wrapped around himself and they laid down together like it was second nature. Nicholas enjoyed it, cuddling the Italian for hours until they either fell asleep or Antonio had to go was quite a fun experience after all. The only thing that bothered him was the question that went unanswered and that never seemed like it would be asked.

Were they more than friends? 

They certainly acted like a couple, in Nicholas' opinion. It wasn't just the cuddling that made him think that either; Antonio would come up and lean against him or put his head on Nicholas' shoulder sometimes, and he had even held the Canadian's hand a few times. The fact that Antonio never said anything about his gestures of affection made Nicholas wonder if Antonio was trying to hint that he wanted more from him or if he was just _really_ friendly.

Of course, the falling asleep with each other was what made Nicholas wonder the most. It went beyond what could be perceived as two friends being there for each other, he full on cradled Antonio in his arms or was wrapped in a warm embrace with his head tucked underneath Antonio's chin. He could feel every rise and fall of the Italian's breathing, hear every little noise he made and felt every subtle movement.

Hell, Nicholas had even come to recognize the scent of Antonio's perfume that he so fashionably wore. It was aromatic and rich, like the smell of fresh flowers with a fine morning mist settled on them. Nicholas liked to press his nose against Antonio's neck and inhale it, the scent not too overbearing and making him want to stay there curled up with him forever. To him it somehow made perfect sense the Antonio smelled so inviting, and it ate at his mind that he literally recognized the mans scent and knew what it felt like to run his hands through his hair but wasn't sure what to define their relationship as.

Nicholas doubly enjoyed when he was holding Antonio against his chest, the Italian's arms wrapped around his waist as Nicholas pressed his cheek against his silky hair. Then, he could smell the fragrance of whatever shampoo he washed that magnificent head of hair with. Unlike the perfume, it was more fruity and sweet. Eventually, Nicholas narrowed it down to smelling of strawberries and vanilla, and he couldn't think of a more fitting combination that was so much like Antonio. It made him think about what it would be like to kiss Antonio; would he taste more like strawberries or vanilla?

Whatever they were, he loved it when Antonio rubbed his back and trailed his fingers lightly over his arms, tangling their legs together beneath the sheets. Nicholas liked to play with the strands of his long hair and brush his hand against the stubble on his chin, ghosting past Antonio's full lips that he ached to kiss.

Still, neither of them started the conversation that Nicholas was dying to have. Antonio's silence made him worried that he was looking too far into the physical closeness and affection, and it discouraged him from bringing it up himself.

One day, Nicholas spilled it all to George about what he and Antonio did and how it was causing him so much distress.

His teammate gave him the most annoyed look and said, "how fucking dense are you, Nicky? You've got an attractive guy practically throwing himself at you and you're really asking me if he's just being _friendly_?" 

Hearing someone else say it made Nicholas feel a bit stupid for the first time in his whole dilemma. He shrugged awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding George's disbelieving gaze.

"I don't know, I just thought maybe Italian people were like that or something. He's never said anything about it so I figured..." Nicholas trailed off, watching as George rolled his eyes and made a dramatic gesture with his hands.

"Because he's _shy_ , Nicholas, he's too shy to talk about it so he does things like literally cuddle you and hold your hand instead. So unless you are the one who starts asking questions, you're just going to be left wondering about it," George told him steadily, as if he was talking to a little kid.

The revelation hit Nicholas like a freight train even though he guessed it had been rather obvious and he was just oblivious. He thanked George for the advice (and partially for just putting up with him) and tried to think of something to say to Antonio that night.

As they lay together in bed that night, Nicholas still hadn't come up with what he wanted to ask, and he decided to just say it however it first came to mind.

Unfortunately for him, the question didn't manifest itself as anything remotely intelligent sounding, with Nicholas blurting out, "can I kiss you?" after asking Antonio if they could talk about something for a moment.

Fortunately for him, Antonio grinned up at him and said "yes, please do," before leaning up and pressing their lips together. He cupped Nicholas' cheek in one hand and stroked his arm with the other, and Nicholas could have sworn that he was living the best dream of his life. He wrapped both arms around Antonio as they kissed and mentally thanked George again for pulling his head out of the clouds. Antonio's lips were soft against his, and Nicholas was wanting to feel them again the second that they parted from one another.

A warm feeling spread through his chest as Antonio smiled softly at him and said, "I've been wanting to do that for a while."

"Me too. I kept wondering if you would taste more strawberries or vanilla, since your hair always smells like them," Nicholas whispered, lovingly patting his back and playing with the material of his shirt.

"Well, which do I taste like?" Antonio asked.

Leaning in to kiss him once more, Nicholas said, "I'm not sure. I think I'll have to do lots more research to figure it out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew I wrote all this very late at night sjdhdh I hope you all enjoyed, not gonna lie I love this pairing more than I expected :o)


	34. Steady - Lance/A Few Others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance stroll looks like the cutest and softest person and since I personally want to hug him so much, I thought a chapter where he gets lots of hugs was in order ssjdjdhjsj

"You're tired?" Sergio chuckled as he heard Lance yawn, the younger lying with his head on his chest. It was a habit they had fallen into, resting with one another after races and Lance inevitably falling asleep alongside him.

"Mhmm, that's not anything new though," Lance murmured, his arms wrapped around his smaller teammate's waist as he let his eyes fall shut.

Checo ran a hand through his fluffy hair and put his other hand on his back. Being held by him was always comforting to Lance, who saw him like a father figure despite the fact that he already had a father. Luckily his dad found it endearing that the two got on so well and wasn't worried about being replaced.

Lance sighed as he felt Checo gently rubbing his back, hiding his face against Checo's shirt and feeling like a little kid being held by his parents. The way Checo used all his parental instincts on him was comforting to Lance and he desperately hoped that they would be teammates for years to come, although he knew things could change any minute in the hectic circus that was formula one.

Similarly, Sergio would have been perfectly content to take Lance home with him as his adopted son, even though there was a considerable age gap between the young Canadian and his own children. Nonetheless, he smiled down at Lance as the boy drifted off to sleep and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

When Lance woke up, he wasn't sure how long he had been asleep for but he definitely knew that he was not in Checo's arms anymore. The arms around him felt much more tense and he was aware of an entirely different material of fabric pressed against his cheek.

He opened his eyes, blinking in the light and letting his eyes adjust again. Lance peeked up to meet Max's gaze, the Dutchman seeming surprised to see him awake.

"Oh...hi," Lance said, watching as Max tightened his arms around him and swallowed thickly.

"Um, Sergio had to leave and you were still sleeping, so I said I'd watch over you," Max said, looking away and Lance could have sworn he saw his cheeks tinged pink. He didn't know Max very well, and he hoped that he wasn't making him too uncomfortable by cuddling with him. The way Max was holding him like he was allergic to him wasn't a very good sign in Lance's opinion.

"If you're uncomfortable you don't have to hold me. I'm alright to go home," Lance chuckled, making to remove his arms from around Max's waist.

Max quickly rolled onto his back to keep Lance cuddled up with him, looking just as shocked about his movement as Lance was. It certainly not unwelcome though, and Max tentatively patted his back as Checo had and Lance rested his head on his chest once more.

"No- I mean, I don't mind it. I just don't really hug people that often?" Max sounded awkward and unsure of himself. Lance couldn't help but laugh quietly, and he felt Max slowly start to laugh along with him. 

"That's okay. Practice makes perfect, you know," Lance murmured, and he felt Max begin to relax underneath him, letting his arms go slack and gently running a hand through Lance’s hair.

They lay there with one another, with Lance hugging Max and Max playing with his hair, until the sun began to set and it was time for them to go their separate ways. Lance gave Max a warm hug before he left, hoping he would perhaps let himself be a little more affectionate with people in the future. Clearly Max liked hugs, given how much he came to enjoy cuddling Lance, so he hoped that Max wouldn’t keep denying himself something that made him happy.

When Lance got back to the hotel, he found his two boyfriends waiting for him in bed, and he did not hesitate to change into sleepwear as quickly as possible and settle in bed between them.

Lance leaned over and kissed Esteban to his left first, and then Nicholas to his right. The two of them cradled him in between them and Lance giggled as Esteban kissed his cheek and Nicholas kissed his neck. 

“Thought we had lost you for tonight,” Nicholas chuckled once the three of them all settled down beneath the blankets.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be so late. I fell asleep with Checo and then Max needed hugs so of course I had to help him,” Lance yawned.

Esteban had an arm around his waist and Lance rolled over to cuddle against his chest, with Nicholas pressed against his back and quickly adjusting to hold him from behind.

“What a sweetheart,” Esteban cooed, kissing the tip of Lance’s nose. 

They fell silent after talking for a few more minutes, with Lance happily pressed between them and his head resting on Esteban while Nicholas had his arms around his waist. The sheets of the bed were warm and comfortable, but Lance knew that they were nothing compared to the homely feeling of being curled up with Nicholas and Esteban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah I’m not sure what this was other than lance just cuddling a lot of folks.


	35. Tequila - Lance/Nicholas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a chapter for my slightly drunk friend who loves the Canadians hehe!! not gonna lie I had to look up what tequila is supposed to taste like because I can't/don't drink lmao

Lance wasn't bothered at all about having to pick up his drunk boyfriend from the hotel lobby. It was what he had been expecting when Nicholas went out with George to 'grab a drink', which nearly always meant getting impressively wasted and playing darts until the bar owners told them they were a safety liability. Thus, it wasn't a surprise when Nicholas called him from the lobby and asked him how to operate the elevator again, and Lance just laughed and told Nicholas to wait for him to come downstairs.

"Did you have fun?" Lance asked as he spotted Nicholas sitting in an armchair, tapping his nails on the armrest and looking up at the tall ceiling. He grinned when the older man looked at him like a toddler getting picked up from school by his parents, the biggest and brightest smile on his face.

"Yeah, a little too much fun though, I think. I tried to figure out the elevator and I had no idea what the hell any of the buttons were," Nicholas answered, yawning and reaching out for Lance.

Lance chuckled and helped him out of the chair, wrapping an arm around his waist and letting Nicholas lean on him as he guided him to the apparently very confusing elevator, where he pushed all the buttons. It was a short ride up to their floor, and Lance watched Nicholas yawn again and felt him rest most of his weight against his side. He rolled his eyes affectionately, figuring he would spend a few hours taking care of drunk Nicholas until they fell asleep together.

"Hey, what happened to George, by the way? Did he make it back alright?" Lance asked, practically carrying Nicholas over to their room and unlocking the door.

"Yeah he's good, he crashed with Lewis for tonight," Nicholas answered slowly, "oh shit, I should probably text him in a bit."

Lance led him over to the bed and helped him lie down, taking his shoes and coat off seeing as Nicholas couldn't do it easily on his own. Nicholas stretched out on the bed, laying back against the pillows and making grabby hands at Lance with a needy expression. He let out a gentle whine and begged for Lance to come into his arms.

"Do you want to take a bath? Might help you clear your mind a bit," Lance suggested. He climbed onto the bed to sit with Nicholas, who pulled him down beside him and rolled over to press his face against Lance's shoulder.

"Nah, just wanna lay here with you," Nicholas insisted, hugging him tightly. He rubbed his cheek against Lance and let out a small noise, happy now that Lance was with him on the bed.

Lance smiled and patted his back for a moment before Nicholas let go of him and sat up, frowning.

"Can I sleep in something else? This shit's uncomfortable as hell," Nicholas slurred, plucking at the buttons of his shirt. He had dressed up rather nicely to go out and Lance could understand not wanting to sleep in the outfit.

"Sure, I'll get you something else to wear." Lance left his side to dig through his suitcase, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt. He also ventured into the small kitchen to get him a glass of water. It was better to get some water in him early before he woke up feeling dead, Lance thought to himself. With the water and clothes in hand, he went back over to the bed to find Nicholas quickly typing away on his phone. He raised an eyebrow and set the clothes on the bed and the water on the nightstand, hoping that Nicholas wasn't accidentally doing something that would require damage control.

"What're you doing, hon? Put your phone down and come get changed," Lance questioned, pushing the clothes towards Nicholas.

"I was just texting George," Nicholas handed his phone to him and scooted across the bed to get changed, momentarily getting stuck in his shirt as he tried to pull it off without untucking it from his pants first.

Lance chuckled, "babe, you weren't texting him, you were typing it into the google search bar."

He texted the Brit that Nicholas was with him, then he set the phone down and turned his attention to Nicholas, who had successfully gotten changed. Lance nodded approvingly and handed him the glass of water. Thankfully Nicholas drank it without complaint, although he did manage to spill some of it on himself.

"Come cuddle me," Nicholas whined as Lance got up to change into something more comfortable too.

"I'm coming, be patient," Lance laughed. He pulled his night shirt over his head and made his way back to Nicholas, who lay on the bed and looked at him with wide eyes until he was laying beside him once more.

Nicholas pulled him close and wrapped his arms around Lance, nuzzling his face into his neck and humming contentedly. Lance kissed the top of his head and put an arm around him, tangling their legs together. He rubbed Nicholas' back soothingly, shushing him when he tried to say something and sounded like he was on the verge of crying.

"Hey, you're okay, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Lance asked, tilting his chin up to see a shiny tear falling down his cheeks, which Lance wiped away with the back of his hand.

"You're just so _cute_ I can't handle it," Nicholas whispered, staring at him with admiration. He put a hand on Lance's cheek and carried on, "like, you're so _adorable_ and you look like this cute little baby whose an adult but you're just a _baby, my baby._ "

Lance blushed and smiled at him, leaning into his touch and laughing, "well, I'm sorry that I'm cute enough for it to be distressing to you." 

Nicholas shifted to sit up, leaning against the pillows and pulling Lance to lay in his lap. He sniffled loudly and carded a hand through Lance's hair, playing with the soft strands and stroking it lovingly. Lance rested his cheek against Nicholas' thigh and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend patting his hair.

"Your hair is so _fluffy_ and soft babe, you're just this little fluffy bunny and I wanna _squeeze_ you and kiss your cute little cheeks and nose," Nicholas rambled on. He let his hand trail from Lance's hair over the features of his face, tapping his cheeks and the tip of his nose and narrowly avoiding poking Lance in the eye. Nicholas ran his finger over Lance's lips, murmuring, "and your lips are so _perfect_ and soft and I love kissing them, and when you kiss me other places it feels like, the _best_ feeling ever." 

Lance bit back a giggle, flattered by his boyfriend's drunken gushing.

Nicholas sighed before beginning, "and it feels _so_ good when you suck my-"

"Woah!" Lance cut him off, "I'm glad you enjoy it but I don't think we need to go there right now."

Nicholas playfully ruffled his hair one last time and Lance sat up, gesturing for them to lay down together again. His boyfriend gasped as if he had never thought of cuddling together even though he had been the one to suggest it just a few minutes ago, and he gladly settled with Lance under the bedsheets. Lance put an arm around his shoulder and held him close, pressed against him so that he could feel how warm Nicholas was.

"And hugging you like this is so fun and comfy," Nicholas yawned, laying his head against Lance's shoulder and pressing his nose into the soft material of his shirt, "I love holding you and feeling your arms around me. You're like a marshmallow, an adorable pink marshmallow, _pink marshmallow baby_."

"I love you so much, my soft floof marshmallow boy," Nicholas giggled. He pressed a wet kiss to Lance's cheek and tangled a hand into his dark hair again, looking at Lance through tired eyes.

"I love you too, Nicky, with all my heart. And thank you for all the high compliments," Lance responded, kissing his forehead and affectionately rubbing his arm.

"Kiss me?" Nicholas mewled, and Lance didn't have much of a choice seeing as Nicholas pressed their lips together a second later. 

Lance let out a surprised squeak but relaxed into the kiss, letting Nicholas part his lips and deepen the kiss. He could taste the distinct earthy, slightly sweet taste of tequila on his lips, and Lance grinned and said, "you were drinking Tequila, weren't you?" once they parted after what felt like an eternity.

"How did you know?" Nicholas whispered incredulously, suddenly looking at Lance like he had just told him the secret to immortality.

"I can taste it, love, especially when you're trying to shove your tongue down my throat. Not that I mind it, though," Lance cooed, stroking Nicholas' cheek and biting back a laugh at the look on his face.

"Oh," Nicholas whispered, "...do you want to taste some more?"

"Absolutely," was all Lance breathed out before pulling him into another searing kiss, the second of many more that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lance stroll is seriously the cutest human on earth :o)


	36. Salad - Romain/Marion/Nicki Minaj

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres this lyric in Nicki Minaj's 'anaconda' thats like 'he toss my salad like his name romaine' and that gave me this god awful idea sjsjsj
> 
> in case you couldn't tell, this is crackfic. its just stupid shit i felt the intense desire to write because thats how fucken far i take jokes!! :o)

Some might consider it odd for a journalist, a formula one driver, and a rap icon to all be in a relationship with each other, but it was absolutely perfect to Nicki. From the minute she had met Marion and Romain, she knew that she would fit in perfectly with them, and the rest had been history. The couple were already married when Nicki met them at an event, and a few months later, they had another wedding to incorporate the singer into their marriage.

With her beautiful new wife and handsome new husband, Nicki couldn't have been happier. Nobody could toss a salad as well as Romain could, and Marion was the most lovely woman she had ever met. With all three of their talents combined, they were quite an iconic trio. 

The three of them all slept cuddled up in bed together each night, and Nicki woke up one morning with Marion next to her and Romain appearing to have already gotten up. Nicki leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, with Marion smiling and wrapping an arm around her.

"Good morning honey, do you have anything planned for today?" Marion asked, breaking off into a yawn.

"Well, I have to go to the studio today to get a start on the recording for my next album. The hits don't produce themselves, you know," Nicki sighed, resting her head against her wife's shoulder.

"Aww, I'm sure you'll do great at the studio. I was thinking we could go get our nails done later, after you're done recording and I'm done writing for the day," Marion suggested, kissing the top of her head.

"That's a lovely idea, it sounds like the perfect way to end out the day," Nicki hummed.

They spent a few more minutes curled up in bed until they both decided to get dressed and wandered out into the kitchen, where Romain was busy as he often was. He had a bunch of ingredients laid out on the counter and was carefully measuring them, putting them in all in a large bowl.

"What are you making, love?" Marion asked, taking a seat at the table with Nicki beside her.

"A salad, I know it's not normally what we have for breakfast but I know how much Nicki enjoys salads," Romain answered with a smile. He finished pouring in the dressing and spreading it throughout the salad before scooping it onto three plates, setting one in front of each of the two women and sitting down with the third plate.

"Oh yes, you know how much I love it when you toss my salad," Nicki cheered happily. A greatly tossed salad was the best way to start out the day.

When she was in the studio later, Nicki made a last minute lyric addition to a song she was getting ready to start working on. _He toss my salad like his name Romain_ fit naturally into the song, just like she naturally fit in with Romain and Marion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nobody else probably thinks this is as funny as I do, but sometimes you just have to do things to make urself laugh.
> 
> also for the love of god dont ask me to write anymore fic with nicki minaj in it, our queen doesn't deserve this kind of embarrassment.


	37. Laugh - Nico/Kevin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kevin has the most adorable smile and I’ve been wanting to write something sweet about him so this was the perfect opportunity ❤️❤️
> 
> also I just wanted to add something to this fic to get past the last goddamn chapter tbh 😳

The sound of Kevin’s laughter was Nico's favourite thing to hear. It wasn't often that the small Dane genuinely laughed or beamed a smile that reached all the way up to his eyes, especially when they were in public, but Nico swore he felt himself swoon and fall in love all over again when it did happen. He liked to make it his personal mission to make Kevin laugh and smile as much as possible when they were with each other on weekends and holidays, or whenever they got to be alone together.

Kevin normally woke up before him, and it was a pleasant surprise to Nico one Saturday morning when he woke up to find Kevin still sleeping on top of him. His head was nestled against Nico's chest and his inked up arms were wrapped around his figure, hugging the German tightly.

Nico yawned and threw an arm over Kevin's back, carefully slipping his hand underneath his shirt and trailing his fingers up Kevin's back. It took a few seconds of him teasingly ghosting his fingertips over Kevin's spine for the shorter to wake up, a smile curling over his lips and a soft giggle escaping as he swatted Nico's hand away.

"What was that for?" Kevin asked, sitting up and climbing out of bed.

Nico followed him out and put a hand on his shoulder to stop him for a second, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I just wanted to make you laugh," Nico said with a grin, kissing Kevin's messed up hair too.

Kevin rolled his eyes with an affectionate smile and elbowed him playfully, remarking, "well, you're gonna have to try harder than that to get me to really laugh."

Whether or not Kevin intended it to be a challenge, Nico definitely interpreted it as one and began thinking of every joke he knew as he got dressed. He was going to make Kevin laugh heartily over the course of the weekend by whatever means necessary, and when he made up his mind about something, he pursued it with passion.

They spent most of the day at home, spending time with each other to make up for how busy they had been in the past few weeks. It was nice to have time at home during breaks, and Nico was okay with putting off his goal of making Kevin laugh for a few hours to spend time cuddled up with him on the couch. There were no complaints from him either when Kevin climbed into his lap, pulled him into a deep kiss, and undid his belt; after all, Nico was perfectly happy to make the most of the privacy that weekends at home offered.

It was afterwards when they were rinsing off in the shower together that Nico thought of something good to test Kevin's sense of humor with. He was gently massaging shampoo into Kevin's hair when a good joke came to him and he couldn't stop himself from saying it then and there.

"Hey Kevin, what was Mozart doing on your birthday?" Nico asked, finishing with his boyfriend's hair and pouring more shampoo onto his palm to start washing his own hair.

"Um, I don't know?" Kevin answered, raising an eyebrow. He began to rinse the soap from his hair and Nico waited until he was done to finish the joke. It wouldn't do to have Kevin get soap in his eyes, just in case he found it to be as funny as Nico did.

"Decomposing!" Nico finished with a smile and jazz hands. 

"Wha...oh!" Kevin let out a short laugh when he understood. He smiled his cute little smile, but it wasn't the adorable full-faced smile that made his eyes scrunch up and his cheeks flush pink, and so it wasn't good enough for Nico, who pouted and stepped underneath the stream of warm water to rinse his hair.

"Was that really what you thought about during sex?" Kevin quipped with a wink, putting his hands on Nico's arms and stepping closer to kiss his shoulder.

"No, I think we both know I wasn't having any coherent thoughts there," Nico mused, hugging Kevin close and fondly ruffling his damp hair.

Nico tried to think of more things to say or do to get Kevin laugh for the rest of the day. He didn't know what else to do other than try to say things that he thought Kevin would find funny, but he never got more than a quick laugh and small smile from the Dane. Doing something like swooping him off his feet or kissing his neck where he was sensitive got more of a reaction from him, although it wasn't enough to make him laugh the way Nico wanted to hear.

He was considering just giving up on getting Kevin to laugh when evening rolled around. Kevin was sitting on an armchair in the living room, scrolling through something on his phone, when Nico came into the room carrying a basket of fresh laundry to fold. The little Pomeranian Zeus was trailing behind him, yapping for someone to pay attention to him and darting around Nico's legs.

"Is there anything you want for dinner? I was thinking we could order something after I fold this-" Nico was cut off as he lost his balance, tripping over Zeus and unable to stop himself from stumbling, "oh _shit!_ "

Nico tried to put a hand on the wall to steady himself, in the process dropping the laundry basket and only succeeding in falling square on his ass and in the middle of the laundry, which was now in a pile on the floor. The basket landed in his lap, and Nico groaned and winced at the soreness he could feel beginning to settle into the lower half of his body.

Zeus was sitting a little ways away, cocking his head and looking at Nico as if he were confused about how his owner had gotten on the ground. Nico was about to curse and get annoyed when he heard Kevin making a noise, muffled by the Dane slapping a hand over his mouth.

A second later, Kevin couldn't contain it anymore and he burst out laughing, It wasn't a half-effort chuckle like he had let out earlier, it was a full fledged laugh that had Kevin nearly on the verge of tears. Nico didn't even care about the pain in his back as he sat there on the ground, watching as Kevin smiled so broadly that his eyes were mostly hidden by his cheeks and he couldn't form a sentence.

Kevin wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and stood up as he tried to catch his breath, still grinning widely and walking over to help Nico off the ground.

"I'm sorry, I know it's not nice to laugh at someone falling down but that was the funniest thing I've seen recently," Kevin laughed, cupping Nico's cheek and looking him over to see if he was hurt.

Nico smiled in return and put an arm around his waist. He was alright with looking stupid and making a mess of clean laundry if it got that adorable smile and laugh out of Kevin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proofread this because I finished it at 00:15 hehe
> 
> also the Mozart joke was from a birthday card I found at target months ago and bought for my family to give to me on my birthday because it legitimately made me lose my shit in the middle of the store :o)


	38. Celebrate - Lance/Esteban

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe writing this after the 2020 Italian gp, and lance's podium definitely required something special 🥰🥰

Lance's idea of a post-podium celebration was a bit different than most others. While some may like to go out and celebrate with a crew of friends and probably some strangers too, Lance couldn't think of anything more undesirable. The excitement and thrill of a podium finish was enough for him, he would much rather spend the night quietly, healing after the strenuous aspects of racing and celebrating on his own.

That was just what he planned to do after profusely congratulating Pierre and Carlos, the three of them caught up in the excitement and embracing each other tightly. He got his fair share of congratulations from other drivers and of course from the team, with Checo ruffling his hair affectionately and giving him the biggest smile he had ever seen. Lance was perfectly happy to celebrate at the track, take care of media duties, and say his goodbyes for the day before returning to his room for a nice night in.

He let out a content sigh as he shut the door behind him, running a hand though his damp hair and smiling broadly. Lance looked over the trophy in his hands, still almost convinced that he was dreaming, and set it carefully on the dresser before going to sit on the bed.

Lance pulled out his phone and seen that he had gotten a text from Esteban, including an impressive amount of hearts and exclamation points that made him laugh. His boyfriend seemed even more excited than him, and Lance hoped that Esteban would come visit him soon. The only thing that would make his day better would be spending the evening in Esteban's arms.

When he didn't hear back after a few minutes, Lance shrugged and put his phone down. He wandered into the bathroom to shower, figuring that he had been covered in sweat and champagne for long enough. The warm water on his sore back was a relief and Lance admittedly spent a few minutes standing there motionlessly and letting the water run over his shoulders. 

Eventually he shut the water off, stepping out and quickly drying off. Lance wrapped his towel around his hips and realized that he had left his clothes outside the bathroom. He slipped out into the bedroom and was going to pick up his clothes when a pair of arms circled around his waist and warm lips pressed against his bare shoulder.

Lance gasped and leaned back into Esteban's hold, blushing as Esteban ran a hand over his toned stomach and rubbed his side.

"Congratulations, my champion, you deserve it," Esteban purred, pressing another kiss to his shoulder and nuzzling his nose against Lance's neck.

The Canadian reached back to tangle a hand into Esteban's hair, appreciating the feeling of his arms around him and laughing, "thank you, but can you let me get dressed before you swoop me off my feet, please?"

Esteban kissed his neck one last time before letting him go. Lance pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, barely having time to toss the towel into the bathroom before Esteban was pulling him onto the bed and into a kiss. 

He smiled into it and shifted to sit in Esteban's lap, tangling a hand into his dark hair and running his other hand over the Frenchman's arm. Lance let his eyes fall shut and gripped Esteban's forearm to hold him close. A warm feeling settled in Lance's chest, with Esteban rubbing his back as he paid attention to his lips.

"I'm so proud of you, hon, you looked so beautiful up there," Esteban murmured when he pulled away from him. He pressed his lips against Lance's neck to leave more warm kisses underneath his jaw, and Lance couldn't help but giggle at the feeling of Esteban's short facial hair brushing against his skin. He closed his eyes and parted his lips, letting out a soft breath and urging Esteban to keep softly kissing him.

"Ah, it was only third place, would have loved to get that first win," Lance sighed. He couldn't say he was unhappy with his third place, it was refreshing to get on the podium again after a while, but there was a little bit of a sting to not getting second or first. Of course, he was still beyond happy for Carlos and Pierre.

"Oh I'm sorry, _only_ third place," Esteban teased him, sitting up, "be proud of yourself, baby, you were incredible today."

Esteban shifted to lay down and pulled Lance to lie down with him, the Canadian resting his head on his chest and wrapping his arms around him. Lance smiled up at him and leaned into his touch as Esteban brushed the back of his hand against his cheek, beaming down at him with the most lovesick expression on his face. Lance was aware of a warm tingly sensation all through him, wanting to never leave Esteban's warm embrace and leaning up to press a kiss to the Frenchman's cheek.

"I love you so much," Lance whispered, suddenly feeling overcome with emotions. Esteban grinned and wiped away the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. He placed a gentle kiss to Lance's damp hair and rolled over to be on top of him. The feeling of his boyfriend's weight solid against him was comfortable and made Lance feel ready to fall asleep.

"I love you too, my gem," Esteban murmured. He tenderly kissed Lance's forehead, and Lance couldn't think of a better way to celebrate his podium finish than falling asleep in Esteban's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look I'm just so proud of Lance 🥺🥺 and Pierre ssjhdsh bebe with his first win!!❤️❤️ and carlos too 🙊🙊 my new computer has a touchbar that includes emojis and I'm fully utilizing it now that I figured out that it exists uhaha


	39. Lamb - Lance/a few others pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my next chapter was gonna be a Lando and Carlos one but I decided to write this first; that one will come next!! the word generator gave me 'lamb' which made me think of Antonio because I like to call him a little lamb 🥺🥺 so of course I had to include him in this one ❤️

Lance wasn't sure whose arms he was on the verge of falling asleep in. Cuddling after races was something that he enjoyed and usually, he snuggled up with Sergio and fell asleep with him. But sometimes, his teammate was too busy or had to leave before Lance fell asleep, and someone else always took his place when that happened. Lance had been aware of Checo kissing him gently on the forehead and whispering goodbye as someone else lay down next to him and hugged him close.

"Sleepy little lamb," a voice he recognized as Antonio's murmured to him, and he felt the Italian stroke his hair. Lance smiled and pressed his cheek against Antonio's chest, wrapping his arms around him and appreciating the warmth of being held.

When he woke up, there was somebody against his back too, leaving Lance spooned between Antonio and whoever was behind him. Lance yawned and blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust to the soft light and looking up at Antonio. 

"Ah, did you sleep well?" Antonio asked with a sweet smile. His long hair had come out of its bun and fell over his shoulders, and Lance nodded and reached up to touch his hair. It was soft to his touch and Lance found himself feeling like a toddler being held by his mother.

There was a pair of lips pressing a gentle kiss to the back of his neck, and Lance let out a quiet laugh at the sensation and looked down at the arms around his waist. Asides from Antonio's, he could see shiny rings on the hand of his other companion, which rested lightly on his hip.

Lance glanced over his shoulder to see Pierre smiling wearily at him and looking like he had just woken up too. The Frenchman leaned forward to put his head on Lance's shoulder and shifted closer. Lance hummed contentedly and lay his head back down on Antonio's chest. If he couldn't have Esteban snuggling with him, then he was alright with another cute French driver taking his boyfriend's place.

Pierre nosed at his cheek and let out a content sigh, smiling when Antonio kissed the top of his head and moved one hand off of Lance's side to stroke his arm gently. Lance felt warm in between them and he frowned when Antonio began to untangle himself from them. He reached out and tugged on the Italian's hand to try to get him to stay, not wanting the warm and cozy feeling to be gone so soon.

"Just turn around and hold Pierre, I need to go little lamb," Antonio laughed softly.

Lance closed his eyes and smiled when Antonio kissed his cheek before leaving. He promptly rolled over to face Pierre and snuggled further into his hold, tucking his head neatly underneath his chin and listening to the steady sound of his heart. Pierre wrapped his arms around him and slid a hand into Lance's hair. Lance felt himself drifting off to sleep again, with Pierre dozing off too. 

They fell asleep together, and Lance woke up to find himself still being cradled tenderly. He could tell that he was once again in the arms of someone new, but he didn't feel awake enough to open his eyes and see who it was. Curiously, Lance pressed his nose into the fabric of his companion's shirt and inhaled deeply. The scent was comfortingly familiar and he knew who it was instantly.

"Este?" Lance purred sleepily, looking up into the eyes of his boyfriend

Esteban smiled lovingly down at him and kissed his forehead. There was a light quilt draped over them and Lance was perfectly content to stay wrapped up with their legs tangled up like that for a while.

"Hello, my love," Esteban murmured to him in a soothing voice, "how are you feeling?"

"Great, now that you're here," Lance responded, hugging Esteban closer and kissing his neck. He was happy to cuddle with any of the others, but nobody could replace Esteban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just something short and sweet for my lesteban heart ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> and as always, you can find me on Tumblr @esteboo-ocon if you wanna reach out to me or be friends!


End file.
